To Melt a Heart of Ice
by wyldwolfrose
Summary: Her innocence and pure heart were striped from her 5 years ago. Now she is a feared miko made of fire and ice. No man can get close to her heart, but maybe he can... SK MF [incomplete..discontinued]
1. Prologue

Hello All!!! I am not new to the aff.net site but this is my first attempt at a writing a fic. I wanted to let you know that Amy was my inspiration and finally talked me into at least trying! And here I am! I hope you like it and please be kind. *whimpers*  
  
Stats:  
  
Kagome Higurashi: age 23  
Bartender/Owner of The Shikon No Tama Bar  
  
Sango Tanoko: age 24  
Bartender at The Shikon No Tama Bar  
  
Inuyasha Mutsohito: age 25  
Owner of The Bakuryuuha Night Club  
  
Miroku Akusaru: age 25  
Manager/Bartender of The Bakuryuuha Night Club  
  
Sesshomaru Mutsohito: age 28  
President of Mutsohito Technologies, Inc.  
  
Kouga Moshirou: age 26  
VP of Miasma Technological Research  
  
Onigumo Naraku : age 29  
President of Miasma Technological Research  
  
Kikyo Yukimi: age 24  
Naraku's Personal ASSistant  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was raining that night. The roads were jammed, as cars slowly passed by the most well known bar in downtown Tokyo. The Shikon No Tama.  
  
A man wearing a black trench coat entered the building. As he checked his coat in the lobby, he scanned the area to find it was filled with many youkai and humans a like. He was told this place was owned by a miko that didn't have prejudice against demons. He found this intriguing and wanted to see it for himself and the miko that many demons spoke of.  
  
Then he spotted her. She was laughing and handing a drink to a silver haired hanyou. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. She had long black hair that looked like fine silk flowing down her back, stopping at her waist. Her eyes were the most stunning blue he had ever seen. Her skin was lightly tanned and he could smell the most intoxicating scent coming from her. She smelled of cherries and vanilla swirled with wine. His demon blood began raging with desire for the miko. Quickly, he brought himself under control. He glanced around, relieved that no one noticed his loss of control. Then, he made his way towards her.  
  
He sat at the end of the bar and watched as she chatted and served drinks to her customers. She was oblivious to the hungry, lustfilled eyes that followed her every move. The demon in question wanted her badly. He was able to conceal his scent so that no one knew of his intentions. He gauged her aura and it was the purest that he had ever seen. He had to have her. He found that he wanted, no, needed to break her. To look into her eyes as she broke before him. (sadistic bastard, ain't he?)  
  
She had been serving drinks since seven and chatting happily with her best friends, who had stopped by to say "hi". She was unaware of the stranger that watched her. Lusted for her. She had no idea that this night would change her life forever. As the night came to an end, the youkai at the end of the bar had disappeared without notice.  
  
She finished her nightly duties around three in the morning and gathered her jacket and purse to leave. Setting the alarm she closed the doors and locked them. Turning she began walking to her car. The rain had stopped and she felt grateful that she didn't have to drive home in the mess that came down earlier. As she neared her destination a clawed hand came out of no where and covered her mouth. Her mind screamed "youkai" as her vision blurred and the world went black.  
  
She awoke from a vivid nightmare four days later at the General Hospital. Not knowing how she got there or why her body felt as if a bull dozer ran her over. Her body hurt so bad and she didn't know what was going on. She tried to remember...  
  
But the nightmare.... She couldn't remember...  
  
The doctor came in a few minutes later, followed by her three best friends. As she looked up at her long time friend she could feel the hanyou's rage and sorrow radiating off of him in waves. The other two couldn't look her in the eye as the doctor began to speak. Confused, she listened.  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. After about 30 minutes with the doctor, her world shattered.  
  
She had been sexually assaulted, numerous times. Drugged, beaten and found in a motel five miles from the bar.  
  
That's when the nightmares began .... The memories came flooding back of those three hellish days....  
  
She began to remember with full force what happened to her. The images began flashing in her mind, like a movie playing clips of a preview. Her vision began to swim, her breath coming out in pants, she couldn't protect herself, she couldn't sense him, she was sexually abused in the most horrendous, sadistic of ways by a youkai.  
  
She had remembered it all, but she could not remember his face...  
  
She did remember one thing that would haunt her, it was a youkai she knew...  
  
Her last thoughts before the darkness enveloped her....  
  
No man would ever touch her again.... No youkai will ever catch her unaware again....  
  
No one will ever hurt her mind, body or soul again.....  
  
I hope that this was a good start and I am working on chapter one which will start 5 years after this event. In the prologue she in only 18.  
  
Please review! 


	2. 5 Years Later

I hope you like it!!! Please let me know!!!!  
  
5 Years later:  
  
It was another Friday afternoon. Soon, the regulars and other business executives from all over downtown Tokyo would arrive to have some drinks. Mostly to unwind from the busy week they had. The Shikon No Tama was a well known upper class bar that many elite company personnel, CEO's and CFO's frequented for its relaxing atmosphere and service. Wiping down the black, marble bar top and listening to the juke box play various tunes, she patiently waited. As the first customers began to trickle in and head her way, she sighed. Putting the bar towel away she knew who they were before they entered the building.  
  
'Time to go to work' she thought.  
  
"Damn" she muttered under breath, knowing one of the suavely dressed businessmen was none other than Kouga Moshirou, wolf demon prince of the Eastern Lands. He was tall, lean, handsome, had broad shoulders and long black hair that he kept tied back in a low pony tail. His eyes were a piercing blue that many women lost themselves in. The first time Kagome had met him his eyes even startled her for a moment until he opened his stupid mouth and ruined it. He had his fair share of ladies, if you can call them that, hanging all over him, vying for his attention. He would usually end up having one of them warming his bed at night. She mentally rolled her eyes. Yet he still was not discouraged when she turned him down at every turn. He became obsessed with trying to have her has his own and just become angrier with each advance and more determined.  
  
All the other youkai customers knew that she was untouchable and she liked it that way. She proved it time and time again as they all failed to get her attention. Most knew the events of five years ago and it was an unspoken law never to mention it out loud. Everyone who met her liked her instantly, except for the unfortunate male population that tried to get close to her. All who attempted to gain her heart, failed miserably and did not try again. Except Kouga, the one youkai that would not leave her be. Lord or not she was tiring of his advances and almost had to purify him on several occasions. Kagome did not bow to the youkai society rules but gave respect to those who earned it from her. Kouga did not have her respect, only her contempt.  
  
In this day and age the youkai society did not exist to the humans that mostly dominated Japan. The lords of the lands had to take up powerful "human" positions to keep up appearances and to account for their wealth. To most all humans, youkai did not even exist, except in stories. The humans who did know about them keep it to themselves.  
  
Kouga was one the cardinal lords that ruled and was one youkai she wished she never met. Since the day he stepped foot in her bar six months ago, he "claimed" that she was to be his future mate and stopped by at least 3-4 times a week to see her. She disliked him from the beginning and made sure let him know that every time he came in. The visits were always the same. She served him drinks, he babbled about his business bullshit and of course aggressively tried to get her to be his mate, which usually ended with her on the verge of wanting to purify him in some way. Or at least take her katana to his cock he seems to think is every woman's fantasy.  
  
'What did I do to deserve this tonight' she wondered as she began preparing their drinks since this was a group of regulars that frequented the bar. Kagome knew what they wanted and had it ready by the time they reached her. Walking up with Kouga, was Ginta and Hikkaku, two of his most trusted pack brothers and employees at Miasma Technologies. Kouga was the Vice President of the successful research company and worked closely with Onigumo Naraku, the President maintain it's success throughout the years.  
  
Onigumo, who went by Naraku, was a lesser lord, but a very powerful and formidable youkai. He held power and all most all of the lesser lords feared him. The only youkai that he did not affect were the more powerful cardinal lords. Even if he wasn't a cardinal lord, he was treated like one and was respected like one. He was known to be brutally, merciless in all that he did and failure, would ensure your death at his hands.  
  
"Hiya guys" she greeted them with a brilliant smile, handing them their drinks.  
  
"Hey, Kag" Ginta and Hikkakau chimed simultaneously. They took their drinks and sat down at the bar. Their conversation drowned out by the next song beginning play on the juke box. These two she didn't mind at all, they seemed to be polite unlike the wolf they followed. She then turned her attention to Kouga. But of course, Kouga had another greeting in mind. As she handed him his drink he took her hand in his and licked the palm, then kissed it trying to look seductive while doing so. Kagome tried not to visibly cringe though she really wanted to.  
  
"Hello beautiful" he purred.  
  
Kagome was used to his greeting and glared at him. Removing her hand from his grasp, she looked into his velvety cobalt blue eyes "Hi Kouga, how was your day?" she asked with an icy demeanor, while wiping her hand off with her bar towel.  
  
'Stupid fucking jerk, Putting his drool on my hand every time he comes in. Argh! There's no telling where that mouth has been!' she snarls in her mind.  
  
Not noticing, or caring about the change in her mood, he began telling her about the day he had and that a rival corporation from the west was giving him troubles. She barely heard a word he said until he mentioned the name of the company that he was whining about.  
  
"Yeah, Mutsohito Technologies is becoming a real pain in my ass." He growled.  
  
"Mutsohito Tech?" Kag questioned. "Aren't they the largest research facility in Japan?"  
  
"One of the largest. They're our only competition." He sighed. "They've been making some new breakthroughs and we can't figure out what they are. Makes us look bad if they find something and we're not faster or close behind in discovering it. The rumors are that this particular breakthrough they're working on will put Miasma Tech in permanent number two position."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to hear you're having a bad day." 'not really, stupid wolf' "I have to get ready for the rush, so I'll talk to you later." With that said, Kag turned to greet the other customers heading in but was stopped by Kouga's hand on hers. She glanced back and noticed her friend Sango, from the corner of her eye, start serving them their drinks.  
  
Sango Tanoko, a taijya, was Kagome's best friend since childhood and partner in crime at the bar. She was taller than Kagome by about four inches and her hair was black as night, falling to her waist. She was beautiful on the inside and out. Many men and youkai a like wanted her for their own. Most of them knew that she was taken but attempted to get her attention anyway. This usually ended with her yelling "hentai" and the pursuer unconscious on the bar floor.  
  
Seeing that Sango was taking over, she allowed herself to turn and deal with Kouga. With a low growl, she glared at his hand on hers, "Get your grimy paw off of me" she said in a deadly, soft voice.  
  
"Kag" his voice dropping to a seductive whisper "Why won't you give up this place and become my mate? I could make you happier than you are now, in more ways than one." He smirked conceitedly, bringing her hand to his lips and kissed it again.  
  
'I'm going to end up killing this presumptuous fucker! HE'S TOUCHING ME AGAIN AND KISSED MY HAND AGAIN! Arrrrgghhh! NO! I've got to get control. Just a warning, back off or deal with the consequences of my wrath.' Her eyes began to glow blue as she looked into his eyes, allowing some of her purifying powers to trickle to her finger tips, she snarled "I don't "want" you or to be your mate! I am more than content with my life and I don't need or want any man, especially a youkai! Now, I don't want to have to repeat what happened Wednesday night, so I advise you to let go of my hand and keep me off of your list of prospects." With that said her miko energy pulsed in her hand and Kouga let her hand go with a startled yelp. Turning, she left him glaring holes in her back while he nursed his recently fried fingers.  
  
Kouga snarls 'I will get you, Kag. I will have you and make you mine.' his eyes turned a shade darker as he watched her walk away from him.  
  
Kag continued walking to the other end of the bar where she had sensed an unknown, extremely powerful youkai earlier, while dealing with the mangy wolf. As she drew closer the first thing she noticed was that his hair was silver, just like Inuyasha's. But she knew his aura and this was definitely not him. He had his back to her, but as she drew closer, he turned. Her breath caught as her eyes locked with his piercing golden orbs. She could hear the sound of her heart beat stop, then kick back into rhythm. He was beautiful. She had never met a youkai that, just with one look, demanded respect and emitted power. She boldly held his gaze, her mind still trying register the fact that this youkai greatly resembled her best friend Inuyasha. She had never seen a youkai as beautiful as him, but that thought was quickly squashed with a growl. He was a youkai. She long ago swore never to let any male get close to her. Her heart and soul were too badly damaged. Her dreams of love and family, shattered years ago.  
  
Snapping out of her musings, she continued to take in his appearance. He wore a finely tailored navy blue suit with a snow white button down, the first two buttons undone. His tie hung loosely around his neck so he could breath easier and relax. She couldn't see a wrinkle on this guy anywhere! As she looked closer, she could see through his concealing spell and saw he was a lord by his markings. But she did not know who he was or what cardinal point he came from.  
  
Sesshomaru had felt the sensation of eyes on him and turned to see who it was. His eyes instantly drawn the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen a human posses and he felt himself lost for a second in the liquid blue pools. Her skin was flawless and her silky main of hair spilled over her shoulders like a goddess. He mentally shook himself trying to retract the thought from his mind. She was a simple human after all. Her eyes starting to unnerve him as if she were trying to see through him.  
  
"It's impolite to stare" he stated never taking his eyes off of her face.  
  
Kagome's demeanor immediately changed upon hearing his icy words. His voice was velvet smooth when he spoke, no emotion in his eyes or voice to betray his thoughts. Her face returning to an emotionless mask that rivaled his own she responded.  
  
"My apologies, my lord. You just have an uncanny likeness of my best friend and I couldn't help it. Can I get you something to drink?" Kag asked, her eyes never dropping from the silent challenge that he issued. He was going to be trouble. She knew the moment their eyes met that this youkai was going to test her patience. He acted as if she was beneath his station and she did not take kindly to assholes.  
  
"Crown and coke on the rocks" he told her in a dismissive tone. After a moment she broke eye contact first, walking away with a growl, to prepare the Ice Lord's drink.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked inwardly when he sensed her temper rise at being put in her place. He wasn't prepared for the words he heard come out of her mouth when she thought he was out of hearing range. Little did she know he could be in the next room and still hear her if he wanted to. His eyes seemed to crackle with ice.  
  
"Who does that ass think he is? Stupid, over grown mutt." She grumbles under her breath, thinking he wouldn't hear her insulting words over the music of the jukebox. Turning back to him, her eyes lock with his and her gaze narrows as she put his drink on the bar. Planning to leave his "highness" alone, she turns to go back to other side of the bar.  
  
"Are you always this rude to your customers?" he asks in that "asshole" tone of his. Kag turns back and matches the glare he is pinning her with. Her eyes flash with fire and ice.  
  
"Do you always have dog breath? or did you have to have your doggie treats before you came in?" Kag sneers.  
  
His eyes narrow to mere slits as he growls "You tread on dangerous ground, ningen" flexing a claw threateningly at her. 'Who does this bitch think she is talking to me in this manner. I should just rip her pretty tongue out to teach her a lesson she won't soon forget.'  
  
"And you shouldn't play with fire dickhead, YOU WILL get burned." Kag snarls back with a deadly intent. She drops her concealment spell and her miko energy surrounds her, her eyes blazing. She smirked as she watched for any emotion of realization and fear to cross his face from the power she is emitting. 'Now maybe this fucker will back off and be a good little doggie.'  
  
All of the youkai in the Shikon noticed the powerful miko energy flaring from the bar and turned their attention to the two as they sized each other up. All eyes are suddenly on them, the youkai, wondering what caused Kagome to drop her spell. She only does that when is extremely pissed and needs to put someone in their place.  
  
Kouga's head snaps up at the sudden power bursting from the end of the bar. 'Oh shit, Kag's pissed!' He looked over to see who got her so riled up. Even he knew better than to piss her off to the extent of releasing her miko energy fully. His eyes widen in shock and recognition as they connected with the profile of Sesshomaru, Tai Youkai of the Western Lands. The most powerful, influential youkai in Japan. 'FUCK!!! What's that asshole doing here?? Nevermind that, I need to help Kag! Maybe she'll be grateful and give me kiss for helping her out.' Were his last thoughts as headed toward the "his woman" and the Ice Prince.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the miko in front of him. 'How was she concealing all that power? How could I not even sense that she was a miko?' His eyes and body betray none of his surprise that this beautiful little ningen had enough miko energy to rival a powerful demon's. 'Beautiful? Where the hell did that come from?' he growled silently. Returning his attention to the miko he really took a good look at her and read her aura. Her energy is swirling violently around her small frame in blues, pinks but there's something different. 'A miko's energy should not have the taint of blackness within it, but hers does. This is strange, she doesn't have the stench of a dark miko but why is the blackness there?' his curiosity of the miko before him growing. To his surprise he felt parts of his anatomy trying to stir to life. Something that neither human nor demon had accomplished easily and this girl wasn't even trying. If anything, she was trying to do the opposite.  
  
"Didn't you know? It's rude to stare." Kag spits out his earlier comment to her, frusterated that did not even bat an eyelash upon the release of her power. Over the years since that fateful day, Kag had trained hard and long. Mastering her miko abilities as her powers grew in immeasurable amounts. She also mastered in archery and the use of the katana, lacing her miko energies with those weapons. She could even create pure energy weapons if needed. 'But this damn inu youkai is just sitting there like nothing is out of the ordinary. WHO is he?'  
  
She snaps out of her musings sensing Kouga's approach. growning inwardly and concealing her powers again, she turns to Kouga with a glare. "What do you want?" she snaps. Irritated that she has to deal with two baka youkai in less that one hour.  
  
Kouga smirked at her frustration and turned to Sesshomaru bowing deeply. "Sesshomaru-sama, my apologies for Kagome, she didn't know who you were." 'Why are you here asshole?' he growled to himself. He glanced at Kag as her eye begins to twitch. She seemed to be giving him one of her best go to hell looks he had ever received from her. 'Shit, now she's pissed at me! I need to cut this short.' "What brings you to Tokyo, Mutsohito?" dropping the formalities Kouga asks the demon lord.  
  
"My business is my own wolf, but if you must know, I came to check on headquarters and speak with my half brother." Sess replies with his stoic, bored voice. "I may decide to stay if things are as I believe them to be."  
  
Nodding to Sesshomaru, Kouga turns back to Kagome as if just remembering she was there. "Kag this is Sesshomaru Mutsohito, the Tai Youkai of the Western Lands and the President of Mutsohito Technologies. Mutsohito, this is the miko Kagome Higurashi. She is the owner of The Shikon No Tama." After his introductions, Kouga looked at Sesshomaru again. Deciding he wouldn't be able to get any other information out of him and knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with Kagome tonight, he bid them both good night. As he walked out of the Shikon, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. When a man picks up Kouga growled "Mutsohito is back in town and possibly for good."  
  
After Kouga's departure, she turned back to Sesshomaru. Kouga's words finally registering through her haze of anger at dismissing her in her own bar like she was nobody! 'Tai Youkai of the Western Lands? What the hell is he doing here? I've heard about him and how powerful he is, but no one told me he was this gorgeous asshole from hell! Damn! I gotta stop thinking about his looks, ugh'  
  
Taking a deep breath, to control how angry she had become, Kagome looked back at him biting her lips thinking 'I need to try to be nice, but if he starts again, I will not be held accountable for my actions.'  
  
Bowing her head to hide the anger still in her eyes she tried calmly to speak. "My apologies Sesshomaru-sama, I did not know who you were and should have at least tried to be civil with you." She had already known that he was an extremely, powerful lord, but not THE lord. She just pushed it aside, though, since she didn't really follow the rules of youkai society or care much for their stations. Kagome did not treat anyone differently because of their social standing and she wasn't about to start.  
  
Sesshomaru sat in stunned silence behind his emotionless mask. 'The miko apologized, without fear and saying that she should have tried to be civil with me?' He could not believe that this little slip of a miko did not fear him in the least. Her aura was calm with residual traces of her previous anger. No fear of him... and she actually had the gall to threaten him before! Apologizing to him only out of protocol was not acceptable to him. She needed to learn a lesson on respecting her betters and he had every intention of making pay for her insult to him.  
  
Kagome lifted her eyes back to him noticing his silence and tensed at his hard eyes on her. She felt her temper snap again. "What? Did I grow another head or something? You have a lot of nerve to just sit there and act like you're better than me! And in my own place!" Kag seethed with anger. This tai youkai was definitely full of himself and needed to be put in his place. He had no right to come into her bar and act like he owned the place!  
  
Her defiance of him was doing things to him, along with arousing him and that alone angered him. "Wench, you try my patience. I could easily kill you now, without any effort." 'This Sesshomaru will not allow you to try and belittle me' he glared at her. She will definitely pay for her insolence.  
  
Her eyes flash blue, her miko energy beginning to come forth. "Is that a challenge doggie? Maybe you should put your tail between your legs and scamper away before you get hurt." she spat back at him not caring about the consequences.  
  
Sess's patience finally snaps, his eyes begin to bleed red with rage. "Bitch, you dare challenge me? Now you shall die." He seethed, his mask and control slipping at her words. He rose his lethal body up from the seat. He towered over her, his size dwarfing her tiny frame. Leaning in so she had to lean backwards and look up at him just to keep eye contact.  
  
He is a force to be reckoned with. His youkai blood raging to dominate and satisfy his bloodlust. He watched her reaction, keeping his youkai blood in check easily. He wanted to see her cower in fear and beg for mercy. For him not to kill her and beg his forgiveness. She would bend to his will. He was to be sorely disappointed.  
  
She stood her ground on the opposite side of the bar, no fear in her eyes as she stared up at him, muscles tense and ready for battle. She was calm and ready for anything even though vision before her was breathtaking. 'This asshole will not tear apart my bar in a youkai rage, I will fry him before I let that happen.' "YOU WILL NOT destroy my bar because your pride demands resolution. YOU WILL NOT endanger my friends and customers. YOU WILL NOT THREATEN ME IN MY OWN HOME!" She screamed, her calm demeanor finally snapping. Her eyes flash with fire and miko energy bursts forth. She is ready for him. 'Let him come, I will kick his ass and humiliate him in front of everyone here like he is trying to do me.' She smirks at that thought.  
  
Sess glared at the miko before him. He was impressed with her boldness and strength. Her power is enormous and rivals his own. He paused.  
  
"OI, KAG!!! What the hell is going on here?"  
  
All movement in the bar stills. All eyes turn to the hanyou walking into the room. Humans and youkai alike pause at the new addition to the argument taking place in bar area.  
  
Inuyasha advances to the bar where Kag and Sess are still glaring at each other.  
  
He stopped short. His eyes widening in shock. Recognition displays on his face.... His anger exploding....  
  
'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE???" he yelled.  
  
Sooooo, whaddya think!? :jumps up and down: Tell me, Tell me!!! YAY!!!!! 


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY IT'S CHARACTERS!!!! BUT DAMMIT!! I WANT TO TAKE SESS HOME WITH ME!!!! PLEASE??? ^_^  
  
THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YAY!!!!!!! I was soooo excited to see how much everyone likes the story and all the really nice reviews I got!!! :jumps up and down: SO, I decided to go ahead and post what I currently had done. This is only half of what I originally wanted to put in this chappie but decided to post anyways so ya'll have something sooner than Sunday.  
  
Revelations:  
  
It was quiet enough to hear all of the patron's heartbeats as they anticipated an answer from the silver haired "man" standing at the bar. The youkai that were present couldn't tell who he was, since he had a concealment spell that was made of extremely strong magic. They also noticed his scent wasn't familiar to them either, but Inuyasha seemed to know who he was and was really pissed about him being there.  
  
Inuyasha was an inu hanyou, half demon, half human. He was tall with long silver hair and broad shoulders. He had the cutest little doggie ears that rested on top of his head, making him seem adorable, until he opened his mouth. He was way too cocky and his foul mouth could make a sailor blush. His eyes were a brilliant gold that gave his already rugged good looks, an animalistic, almost predatory, appearance.  
  
He and Miroku had been good friends since before they met Kag and Sango. As kids they grew up together, fighting, playing, learning and loving. But when they became teenagers, he and Kag had become more than just friends, just as Sango and Miroku had. They all went to high school together and the couples went steady for a few years, with the exception of a few break ups and get back togethers. Finally he and Kag decided that they were better friends than they were as a couple. They had always loved each other and that never changed, even after all this time. They just knew that they were not meant to be more than friends.  
  
At the other end of the bar, Sango watched, knowing Kag and Yash could take care of themselves if threatened, but she and Miroku would still back hem up if needed. This silver haired youkai was very strong, his aura extremely powerful. He emitted an air of supremacy and authority, as if he were royalty or something. She wondered 'Who the hell is this youkai asshole?' Thinking that Yash's entrance wasn't helping this situation at all, Sango decided to divert everyone's attention away from the trio as quickly as possible.  
  
Looking back into the spread of patrons she yells "DRINKS ARE ON THE HOUSE!"  
  
All thoughts of the arguing trio were forgotten as everyone rushed towards Sango at the other end of the bar for their free drinks. She was bombarded with a hoard of customers wanting their cups filled. Miroku, entering the building right after Inuyasha sees the commotion at the end of the bar where his beloved Sango was. He rushed in and hopped behind the bar to "rescue" her. As he reaches in front of her to grab a bottle of Vodka, his hand blatantly rubs against her breast while the other smacks her soundly on the ass.  
  
"Allow me to assist you, my little wildcat." He purrs into her ear, and then nibbles that sensitive spot in the crook of her neck. She shivers. Raising his head, his violet depths lock with hers as he leans in and licks her lips. With a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk gracing his lips, he turns and escapes. Knowing once his wildcat realizes what he just did, she would be on a rampage.  
  
As predicted, Sango stood motionless, for almost, a full 5 seconds, before what just happened, registers in her mind. As her face turns 3 shades of red, her blood begins boil and her blazing eyes hunt down the object of her now rapidly beating heart. Her mind races as she thinks of different ways she can torture her little lecher for the stunt he just pulled.  
  
'HOUSHI, YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!" she yelled, while handing a man his drink. Her lips and neck still tingling from the surprise attack on her now heated flesh. 'Damn lech' she thought.  
  
Miroku was Sango's lecherous boyfriend since high school. He was extremely handsome, tall with shoulder length black hair that he kept in a short pony tail. His eyes were the darkest violet and you could lose yourself in them. They swam with patience and understanding deep inside. Even though he was a sweet and caring person, he was also a perv that would not be denied, especially where Sango was concerned. Hence, the public displays of elicit comments and roaming hands, which usually ended with Sango knocking him unconscious. His father tried to raise him to follow in his foot steps and study to be a monk, but eventually, he became a hopeless cause. It was not because he couldn't, his father just became tired trying to rid his son of his lecherous ways.  
  
Hopping back over the bar he turns and smirks, his eyes flashing with anticipation as he thought about her "getting her hands on him." 'I know exactly where she can put those hands of hers....' His lecherous mind beins to wander... Deciding that he would hold her to that promise later, he yells over the noise of the crowd, letting them know that he was opening the "pit" near the front of the building for service. Turning he heads for the that direction, with almost half of the crowd following him, to prepare the drinks that he knew they were wanting. The distraction Sango caused allowed their friends to resolve the problem that had obviously pissed off both Kag and Yash.  
  
----  
  
"ANSWER ME ASSHOLE" Inuyasha yells as he stalked towards Sess, a threatening growl, vibrating from his chest.  
  
Stopping just a few feet away, he glared, his anger growing with each breath he takes. Still not believing that his older half brother was back in Tokyo, in HIS Kag's bar, looking as if HE owned the place AND THREATENING HER to the point that she was in a defensive stance! He was ready to kill him! 'No one messes with MY Kag and gets away with it' he growled in his mind.  
  
Returning Inuyasha's glare with a look of boredom, Sesshomaru replied "Hello little brother." That one icy statement making Yash's already angry countenance, spike with hatred for the older inu youkai.  
  
Kagome's eyes widen in shock at this revelation. 'Little brother??? Yash doesn't have a brother!' she thinks. 'He would've mentioned him before'  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrow as he sizes Sesshomaru up. 'His power has increased dramatically since the last time we were presence of one another. No matter, I can still kick his ass, I've become stronger too.' He smirks at the thought of kicking the Lord of the Western Lands' royal ass in front of everyone.  
  
Kagome, finally coming out of the stupor she was in, focusd on the two youkai facing off before her. Taking a closer look she sees the striking resemblance in their appearance and how much these two both had an arrogance that seem pour off of them in waves. Then realizing that her best friend kept this little secret from her all this time, she exploded.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK??? YOU HAD A BROTHER ALL THIS TIME AND NEVER BOTHERED TO MENTION HIM AFTER ALL THESE YEARS???" her anger redirected at Inuyasha.  
  
His ears ringing from her shrill cry, he turned his attention back to a fuming Kagome. 'Shit, I'm gonna get it.' he groaned inwardly. Cringing at the look in her eyes and the promise they held of a serious ass kicking when she got her hands on him.  
  
"Yash, since when do you have a brother?" she asks with an icy sweetness that makes the hanyou flinch and take a step back. "We've known each other ever since we were in grade school and NEVER ONCE, did you mention a BROTHER." she states. Her syrupy tone belying her growing agitation with him.  
  
Inuyasha took another step back as she leaned over the bar top, glaring at him. "I-I-I...." he stuttered. Having experienced Kag's wrath first hand in the past, knew it was worse than confronting a hundred demons at once in battle. "Feh" he huffed and looked away, not wanting to make the situation worse for him than it already was. She was definitely going to drill him later and he would have to explain everything. He was not looking forward to that confrontation. His silver doggie ears flattening against his head with guilt, as he thought of how angry she was at him right now.  
  
Letting him slide for the moment, her gaze snapped back to the demon lord that was Yash's brother. As she looked at him again, as if seeing him for the first time, 'Is this really Yash's brother? If this statement is true, then that would mean..... Yash is a lord as well!' her eyes widen in realization. 'OOOHHHH, that dog boy is soooo gonna be road kill when I get my hands on him!' her racing mind yelled.  
  
Her attention coming back to Yash, her eyes narrow as she mimics him, "I-I- I.... WHAT???" she yells, her patience finally snapping. After the earlier confrontation with Sesshomaru and now the knowledge that her best friend kept something like this from her, for so long, wore on her already stressed mind.  
  
Her eyes began to lose their fire and her shoulders began to sag. Finally, feeling mentally drained and the need to be away from the two causing her a migraine, she sighs "Both of you get out of my bar."  
  
She had had enough bullshit for one night.  
  
Sesshomaru had observed the miko as she berated his hanyou half brother, with some amusement. His emotionless mask never betraying any of his thoughts. 'This little miko is a rare puzzle.' He mentally thought. 'She had the audacity to insult him, the Western Lord, the most powerful youkai in Japan and without any fear of consequence or death. Now, she stands before him, belittling the hanyou as if he were a child and he is allowing her to.'  
  
Even though Sesshomaru hated his younger half brother, he still knew that the hanyou was very powerful, stronger than most full-blooded youkai. Not the most intelligent, in his eyes, but full of pride and honor. Yash would never allow anyone to speak to him in this manner, but yet this little ningen woman was. 'I wonder what his relationship is with the miko that allows her to get away with such things.' He muses feeling a spark of unwanted jealousy.  
  
His golden, sunlit orbs were drawn to her sapphire pools of fire and ice, 'Who is this ningen female that has power enough to rival most full blooded youkai and does not have any fear of myself?'  
  
His list of questions growing longer, as well as his curiosity of her. His mind wandering again 'Her aura was laced with black earlier, yet now it is barely noticeable. I don't understand. How is it that she was cold and emotionless one minute, but now is showing a fierceness that is enticing?'  
  
'Enticing?' He mentally growls. His thoughts of her beginning to betray him, as his usually cold exterior wavers. His traitorous mind thinking on its own accord, 'Her scent is even more intoxicating when she is angry.' His body reacting to her as his usual iron clad control slips for a moment. All he could think about was burying his face in her silk tresses and deeply inhaling her scent.  
  
'I wonder if her lips are as soft as they appear.' His gaze lingering on her lips, the thought of tasting them, teasing them with his own causing him to burn with the need to discover if she is tastes as good as she smells. Her fiery spirit and unrivaled beauty stirring unknown emotions and desires within his demon blood. 'Must be jet lag' he tried to convince himself.  
  
'But she definitely is more than she appears and hides more than she wants known.' he thinks.  
  
Feeling the Ice Lord's gaze burning into her, she lifts her eyes to meet his. From the way he was looking at her could not tell what he was thinking. This unnerved her a bit as she happened to catch a glimpse of curiosity that flashed behind his emotionless exterior. Not wanting to allow him to think he was superior to her, she held his gaze. She began to feel as if she was losing herself in those liquid gold pools. Her eyes softening just for a fleeting moment, before she strengthened her resolve to not let him get under her skin.  
  
"Inuyasha, we should go." He states not breaking eye contact with her "As amusing as it is to watch you and the miko play, we have much to discuss."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snap up to Sess's "Fuck you, asshole. We have nothing to talk about." He growled not liking the way Sesshomaru was staring at his Kagome..  
  
"You will accompany me to Headquarters immediately" Sess continues as if Yash never spoke. Tearing his eyes from Kagome's as they locked with his brothers.  
  
Two sets of liquid gold orbs clashing, one with defiance, the other with barely restrained tolerance.  
  
"Our father was murdered."  
  
----  
  
Note: Okay, here's the big question, if Yash and Sess's father was alive until now, how is Sess the Lord of the Western Lands, right? Well, there's a twist here and you'll find out later. Just wanted to clear that up before we continued.  
  
YAY!!!! I updated!!! :shakes booty and dances around: Sooooo, whadda ya think???  
  
TELL ME!!! TELLL ME!!!! I WANNA KNOW! :JUMPS UP AND DOWN:  
  
Okies, hope you enjoyed the chappie and remeber your reviews hold the power!!!! 


	4. Discovery & Rage

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY IT'S CHARACTERS!!!! BUT PLEASE, LET ME TAKE FLUFFY HOME!!!!! I PROMISE TO BRING HIM BACK LATER!!! *whines* ^_^  
  
YAY!!! I actually did another chappie!!!! YAY!!!  
  
Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. You guys are the ones that have pushed me to write more and to make my story the best I can!!! ^_^ Constructive criticism is very welcome as well. I can use all the help I can get!!! Hehehe... I had one reviewer that loved my story but mentioned that I mixed up past tense and present tense a lot!! Sorry if I made you dizzy!!!! I really tried hard to watch out for that this time!!! (Amy said the same thing! Hope I did better Amy and reviewer!!!) Okie, I'll stop talking now so you can read!!!  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
Discovery & Rage  
  
Stunned silence accompanied Sesshomaru's quiet declaration as he waited for Inuyasha's reaction.  
  
Yash's mind began working again as what Sess just told him sunk into his thick skull. 'NO WAY!' his mind screamed. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN DAD WAS MURDERED??" He bellowed as his heart began to pound rapidly within his chest.  
  
"Just what I said, baka, Father was murdered. The details of his death are being investigated as we speak. You are to accompany me to headquarters if you want to learn more of what the situation is. I have only had a few reports since leaving the US research facility." Sess calmly told him. "I am leaving now. You can either come with me or you can stay and play with the miko." His eyes shifted to Kag.  
  
A forgotten Kagome was still standing behind the bar, shocked at what she just heard. 'Oh, poor Yash.' She thought as her heart hurt for her friend. 'Inutaisho..... How could this have happened?'  
  
Kag had met Inutaisho a few times and he had always treated her like daughter. She remembered the first time she was introduced to him and how he gave her the adoration a father would a daughter since he did not have one. He was a powerful youkai and she could not understand how something like this could've happened.  
  
Sess's gaze remained on her, observing the emotions that flickered in her eyes. 'She is like an open book when her defenses are down. She is feeling hurt and remorse by my father's death.' He noticed, as sadness laced her aura. 'She is beautiful when she allows her guard to come down and her icy countenance to melt.' He contemplated this as he saw her eyes soften and fill with sadness. 'I wonder what her smile is like. I'll bet she's even more enticing with happiness and joy in her spirit'  
  
Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he pulls his gaze from her. 'I will solve the mystery of this miko later. I need to concentrate on Father's death and the circumstances surrounding it now.' His attention returned to Inuyasha.  
  
Yash began to fume as he watched his half brother's attention focused on HIS Kag. But his glare begins to waver as reality hit him full force. 'He's serious. How can this be? Father was one of the most powerful youkai around. How could someone have killed him?' his thoughts raced. Determination and anger settling in, he resolved to set aside his differences with his brother and find out what the hell was going on. The mutual need for vengeance bringing the two brothers together for the first time in their lives.  
  
"Sess, let's go." Yash growled. "I want to know what the fuck is going on. Why someone would want to kill him. We need to find dad's killer and make sure they pays with his life for their impudence." The need for revenge caused his youkai blood to boil within his veins.  
  
Turning to Kag, his eyes soften. "I have to go now. Don't worry Kag, we'll make sure that whoever did this, is found and punished." He walks behind the bar and hugs her tightly. "I promise I'll tell you everything later. I'm sorry you found out about Sess like this and under these circumstances. Please forgive me." He whispers, burying his face in her soft silky hair.  
  
Kagome's demeanor softens at his words. Hugging him back tightly, she silently forgives him, for now. "Please, let me know what's going on when you find out. I want to help if I can. Your dad was always good to me and I want to help avenge him." Her sadness began to fade and her anger grew with in her heart the more she thought about it.  
  
Leaning back slightly without releasing her, he looked into her eyes. He smiled softly at the rapidly changing emotions that crossed her lovely face. "Don't worry so much. I'll call you later when I have an idea of what's going on." He leaned in and kissed forehead. "Be a good girl and don't fry anyone who doesn't deserve it." His expression turned playful as he tried to lighten her spirits.  
  
"Okay dog boy, call me later. I wanna know who thinks they have the right to fuck with our family." She growled. Her sapphire eyes darkened and blazed with vengeance.  
  
Ever since she was in grade school, she always thought of Yash, Sango and Miroku as her family. When her father, mother and little brother were killed in a car accident, on her fifteenth birthday, she resolved to protect her own. To make sure that something like that never happened to those she loved again. Since that fateful day, her three closest friends became her new family. She would never allow anyone to hurt them or take them away from her. Their joy was her joy, their pain, her pain, their loss, her loss and their battles, her battles.  
  
She was very protective of them and them of her. They were there for through thick and thin. She would give her life for any of them. They were her friends. They were her strength. They were her family.  
  
Kissing Yash's cheek before releasing him, she graced him with a rare smile. "Take care, mutt and I'll see ya later. By the way, you're still on my shit list" After that statement, her gaze turned from Yash as she focused her attention on his brother.  
  
"And you.... I don't know you and I don't care if you're Yash's brother OR the Western Lord. You had better find out what happened to Inutaisho." Her aura flared threateningly at him. "By the way, my name is Kagome, not miko or bitch. If you want my respect, you'll have to earn it and so far, you're failing miserably." With one last icy glare at the tai youkai, she turned and walked away, dismissing him.  
  
Sesshomaru's blood raged when he witnessed the affectionate interaction between the miko and his little brother. Jealousy made pink seep into the whites of his eyes when they had exchanged platonic kisses. Struggling to control his youkai rage, he heard her begin to address him in that icy, disconnected voice she used earlier on him.  
  
His rage under control, now that the two had separated, he focused on her words. He listened to her, yet again, as she insulted him and then berated him on the use of her name! 'This bitch is going to try every shred of patience I have... Did she just dismiss me???' He watched as she turned and walked away.  
  
Planted for a split second, where he stood, Sess got ready to get the last word in when Yash walked up to him, his expression hardened. "Don't bother. She's said what she had to say and won't even acknowledge that you exist. She's holding herself together right now. Leave her alone"  
  
Sesshomaru faced his little brother with a bored look upon his face. He ignored his statement and put some cash on the bar to pay for his drink. He then turned and headed for the front of the building. Yash followed. He knew Sess was right this once, they had much to discuss and he had a feeling that it was only going to get worse.  
  
----  
  
Kag walked over to Sango as the rush continued. "Sango, could you and Miroku take care of the bar tonight? I need to go lay down."  
  
Sango stopped making the drink in her hand and looked up at her friend "Are you alright Kag? You don't look so good." She noticed the strain in Kag's features and began to get angry. "Did that shit head, Ice Lord do this to you??" she ground out. Ready kill anyone who tried to hurt her "sister".  
  
"No, I'll explain later. I just need to be alone and rest right now." Kag sighed.  
  
"You go on then sweetie and I'll come check on you once the rush dies down. Miroku won't have a problem with it. I'll make sure of that." She winked and glanced in his direction. He was still slammed with customers and wasn't paying attention to much else.  
  
"I'll see you in a bit." Sango promised as she leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thank you" Kag turned and headed to the back stairs that lead up to her apartment above the bar. She was mentally exhausted and emotionally drained from the encounter with the tai youkai and Yash.  
  
She entered her apartment and headed straight for the fridge. She needed a drink. Learning that Yash had a brother and that Inutaisho had been killed all at the same time, overloaded her system. Tears began to form in her eyes as she mourned the loss of her adopted father. 'I can't believe this happened. I will miss you my inu otousan." She murmured as the tears she had held back, finally fell down her face.  
  
An hour later, after downing a couple of beers and calming herself, she went to her room and undressed. Laying down her thoughts drifted to Yash's newly discovered older brother.  
  
He was arrogant, cold, emotionless, rude and a complete ass. She had never been affected by a man like this. Even though he was all of those things, plus a youkai, she found that she was attracted to him. His long flowing silver hair that begged her to run her fingers through it. His liquid gold eyes had entranced her. He was the most gorgeous male specimen that she had ever laid eyes on. 'I find myself wanting to know more about him' she muses.  
  
Her thoughts came to a crashing halt when she remembered "that day", as she referred to the days she lost her innocence and trust in men. Her heart hardened once again as she pushed all thoughts of the tai youkai out of her mind. 'I will not let him in.' she resolved as she drifted into a fitful slumber.  
  
----  
  
They exited the Shikon in silence and headed for Sess's black Jag.  
  
Sess's thoughts drifted back to the miko in the bar. He couldn't believe the feelings she evoked within his cold exterior. His respect for her grew in leaps and bounds as he thought of their interaction together that night. The fact that she feared no one and stood against those who would oppose her, made her that much more alluring to him. 'She is intriguing to me but definitely hiding something, deep within her soul. I will find out what it is.' He muses. Her display of power and "superiority" over him a moment ago made him want to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless.  
  
'Damn, I need to get that woman out of head' He growled in his mind.  
  
Betraying him, yet again, his mind wandered. He thought of how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to put the little firefly in her place. 'When I get my claws on you little one, I will break this spell that you have cast upon my being. I promise you, I will solve this puzzle that you are and then, we will see who has the last word.' He thought as he made up his mind.  
  
For now, he would put aside anymore thoughts of the miko that plagued him and focus on the current problem. He would have to handle the circumstances behind his father's death before he could allow himself to comprehend the miko that has intrigued him. But comprehend her he will.  
  
As they drove towards Mutsohito Tech, Inuyasha broke the silence "Tell me what you know."  
  
"Father was targeted and slain by an assassin. He was asleep in his hotel after a tryst with some whore." Sess spat with disgust. "There are things that I have found out about him that make me wonder if I ever really knew him at all."  
  
Yash stared in shock at his brother. 'He's never openly shown this kind of attitude towards our father. This must be bad. He knew father a lot better than I did and now he's questioning having "really" known him. This is definitely bad.'  
  
"What do you mean by that Sess? How could you not "know" father?"  
  
"It's been discovered that he has had dealings with Onigumo Naraku." He snarled out the name that left a bad taste in his mouth "That bastard and our father were involved in some extremely disgraceful dealings." His anger rising once again since he discovered his father's dirty little secret.  
  
Yash growled as soon as he heard Naraku's name. His blood began to boil with rage, the same as his brother, at the thought of his father having any dealings with that bastard. "Are you sure?" he asked, having a hard time believing this bit of news.  
  
"Yes. That is one of the reasons why I am back. It all started here and I need to find out what all had been going on back then. I need to check his office at headquarters." He continued to stare straight ahead as he drove. "Because you are his son as well, I felt honor bound to inform you of this. This will not change anything between us. For now, we will work together on this and when it is over, we will go our separated ways." Yash glanced at Sess and agreed with him fully. They continued the rest of the drive to headquarters in silence.  
  
They arrived twenty minutes later and parked. Heading into the building and past security, they took the elevator up to the executive level floor. No one was allowed on this level without a key and security code. Sess entered the security code on the key pad next to the door that was the entrance to the executive offices. He then unlocked the door and they went down the hall. They walked in silence until they came to a door that had Inutaisho Mutsohito in bold letters on it.  
  
Sess used the other key he had to let them in. He turned the lights on and walked further into the huge office. A large mahogany desk sat in the far back of the room as well as file cabinets and bookshelves on each side. "Let's start looking"  
  
Sess headed straight for the desk as Yash started with the file cabinets. After hours of searching they had not found anything out of the ordinary. There was only one thing they hadn't tried. Thinking the same thing both demons dropped their concealment spell and allowed their senses to stretch throughout the entire office. Feeling for anything that could be hidden from eye sight, they both focused.  
  
Sess felt a tingling sensation near the desk, just barely. He slowly stalked toward the desk following his instincts. He felt it while he stood behind the desk, but had gone through it with a fine tooth comb.  
  
"What is it?" Yash's curiosity had him moving closer to Sess.  
  
"I just barely feel something right here, but I've already gone through his desk and searched for any hidden compartments." Then it dawned on him. He pushed the desk forward to look at the floor beneath it. 'Bingo'  
  
He could see slight variations in the floor's coloring where it looked as if it had been removed at some point. A Human would not notice this and a youkai would not have felt the magic that concealed it. 'Whatever was underneath must be very important for father to hide it so well.'  
  
Yash stood beside his brother with anticipation.  
  
Sess kneeled down and extended his claws. Using the poison that he brought to their tips, he traced the outline of the slightly discolored floor pattern. Once finished, he retracted his claws and made to remove it.  
  
"Sess, I don't like this." Yash growled "Whatever is in there is really bad. I can feel it."  
  
"I know. Let's see what it is that father has hidden from us." Sess slid his claws into the crevaces he made and removes that part of the floor. Both Sess and Yash look down and find there are multiple VHS tapes, files and a steel box that emitted a strong magical seal. They couldn't smell their father's scent on any of it. 'Strange' Sess picked up everything and set it on the desk.  
  
Both brothers grabbed some of the files and started to look through them. What they found were profiles of young girls ranging anywhere from twelve to nineteen. Some had pictures attached and others did not. Confused, Yash tried to figure out why his father had profiles of young women hidden away.  
  
Deciding to come back it, he reached for the steel box. He felt the strong magical aura surrounding it. Curious, he used his clawed finger to pick the lock. After a few minutes of tampering with it he heard a small click. The top popped open and he the power that was concealed within burst forth and made him flinch. What he saw made him snarl and his aura flare with rage. Sess dropped the files in his hand and looked to see what set Yash off. Looking into the steel box but his expression did not waver.  
  
"I know what it is and I am curious to know how father has it in his possession, but why are you so angry about it?" Sess asked, not understanding the building rage within Yash.  
  
He raised his now blood red eyes to Sesshomaru, he could barely contain the youkai rage that radiated from within his being.  
  
"She was the keeper of the Shikon No Tama. She named her bar after the fact. The jewel rested within her body from the day she was born. Five years ago it was brutally ripped from her body and she barely survived." His control had finally snapped as he roared he name.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
:hides behind Amy: SHE SAID I COULD POST!!!!! : ducks:  
  
Hehehehe.... I know, I'm evil!!!! But you love it, right??? ^_~  
  
Please let me know what you think!!! :dances around:  
  



	5. Nightmares, Bad Guys & Brothers

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. AND NO! I DON'T KNOW WHERE SESS IS! ::banging in background:: "Wench, let me out of here!" heh, I don't know what that was! ::runs and hides::  
  
Hiya! I finally got over the stupid flu I had last week and got to get a chappie together! YAY!! It's hard to think if you're doped up on Nyquil and Dayquil!!! lol! Anyways, I thought I would let you know that the hubby and I are going to try to work on our marriage! YAY! Wish me luck! Though he deserves a good kick in the ass *grumbles* But most men do! hehehe... ^_~  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!! YOU REALLY ARE AWESOME!!! (and yes, still working on the grammar issue.... *grumbles* so if it's bad again, I am trying!!)  
  
**THERE IS AN IMPLICATION OF RAPE/RAPE IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPPIE. IF THIS IS OFFENSIVE TO YOU, PLEASE SKIP**  
  
~Kagome's Dream~  
  
She knew she wasn't alone.  
  
Her eyes remained closed as her fog filled mind tried to recall where she was. Her battered body ached all over when she tried to move, but the way her arms were stretched above her head, in restraints, caused her to whimper in pain. It felt as if her arms were being pulled from their sockets.  
  
Whoever was in the room had been the one to inflict this physical agony upon her. Her haze filled mind forced her to open her eyes and see who was watching her. But she already knew.  
  
She tried to focus her eyes but she couldn't see through the blurriness that had become her sight.  
  
She felt the chill of the room against her bare skin. Her body was completely nude and she laid on a king size bed with red silk sheets. She could feel the person in the room draw closer to her, his gaze roving over her.  
  
She turned her head in the direction she knew he was coming from. She could not see his face, but she could feel the malicious aura that surrounded him, the youkai that had abducted her.  
  
She knew his intent.  
  
He was going to hurt her.  
  
He was going to torture and rape her body again.  
  
She started to struggle as he drew closer. Fear permeated from her entire being.  
  
'NO... PLEASE...' her mind screamed. Even in her weakened state she tried to move away from him, though she knew it was fruitless.  
  
As the youkai approached, tears began to stream down her face. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the evil grin that she knew was on his lips, or the lustful gleam in his eyes as he prepared to take her yet again. She had no more strength left to try and fight him.  
  
She felt the bed sink with his weight as he moved to touch her. She felt his clawed fingers dig into the soft flesh of her breast causing her to cry out in pain and her blood to flow. He leaned down to her other breast licking it right before sunk his fangs in, causing her to scream and jerk her body.  
  
"So sweet..." he murmured as he licked the blood from her injured breasts.  
  
She whimpered in pain and fear as his hand moved down her body leaving knife like cuts that had begun to bleed from his claws. Her breasts were on fire from the wounds he had inflicted upon them. When his hand reached its destination, she began to openly cry, begging him not to hurt her anymore. She heard him laugh as his fingers entered deep within her core and start to pump roughly in and out of her.  
  
Biting her lip, she tried not to scream out in pain. She could hear his breath coming out in pants as became more aroused by the scent of her blood and the sweet smell of her fear. She felt him withdraw his fingers and knew he was licking them clean of her juices and blood mixed together. She shivered. She knew what was coming next.  
  
She cracked open her teary eyes as he stood to remove his clothes.  
  
He watched her shake with fear and grinned as he saw her eyes widen when he advanced upon her. His arousal throbbing and hard as he crawled over her battered body, his intent to do her more harm while pleasing himself.  
  
She screamed as his claws dug deep into her flesh and he forced his manhood deep within her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome shot up out of bed screaming. Her trembling body drenched in sweat and fresh tears soaking her face.  
  
She looked around frantically and realized she was in her own room. "It was just a dream" she whispered to herself. 'It felt so real. I thought it was happening again.'  
  
Kagome shook her head trying to clear the gruesome images that lingered in her mind from her recent nightmare. 'I can't go back to sleep now. I need a drink.' She decided. Wiping away her tears she slowly got out of bed and on shaky legs went to the kitchen for something to drink.  
  
Deciding she needed to calm her nerves, she popped open a beer and sat at the kitchen table. She closed her eyes and tried not to think of the nightmare she just had. 'I wish those damn dreams would just go away.' She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Just as she started to relax, the front door burst open.  
  
There stood Sango looking around wildly until her eyes connected with Kagome's form in the kitchen.  
  
"SHIT KAG! You scared the living daylights outta me!!!" She shouted as she entered the apartment. "Why in the hell did you scream like that? The whole bar downstairs heard you! I thought someone was trying to kill you!"  
  
Closing the door behind her, she moved into the apartment to sit with Kagome in the kitchen. Taking a closer look at her friend, she gasped at the broken look on her face.  
  
"You dreamed about it again, didn't you?" she whispered. Her heart cried out for her friend.  
  
"Damn, I'm sorry Kag." Sango's eyes filled with tears, as she felt Kagome's pain. She hugged her friend tightly. Even after all these years it still got to her. She remembered the way she looked laying in that hospital bed all bruised and bandaged.  
  
"Don't, Sango." Kag whispered harshly. "I told you that I could handle it!"  
  
"Stop with that bullshit! I'm tired of hearing you say that!" Sango snapped at her. "You try to be so strong and not lean anyone for support! You constantly push us away when it comes to this one thing! I can't stand watching you turn into the Ice Queen every time someone tries to get close to you or just be friends with you! Dammit Kag! I want to help you!"  
  
Sango's voice cracked and she began to cry. "I don't know what all you endured back then, but I know it turned you into someone that is completely opposite of the sister I knew. I wish that you would at least let me share that burden and help you instead of locking it all away to handle on your own." She murmured as tears fell down her face.  
  
Kagome looked into Sango's eyes and saw the hurt she had just inflicted upon the one she considered her sister. Her eyes softened a bit as she raised her hands to Sango's face and wiped away her tears. A sad smile graced her lips as she leaned in and gave her a soft, gentle kiss. "I'm sorry Sango. I love you and you have always been there for me. I just don't want to feel weak and helpless. I don't want anyone to believe that I am. I was back then and I can't be anymore. Please forgive me."  
  
Hugging each other tightly they silently forgave the other and settled themselves in the living room to watch a movie. Lying together on the couch, they cuddled and let their worries drift away as they fell asleep in each other's arms. The movie forgotten, as well as the night that had worn on them both.  
  
~~~~  
  
Looking up as Kouga entered his office, Naraku glared.  
  
"What is going on Wolf? You said Sesshomaru was back. What the hell is he doing back in Japan?" he snarled.  
  
Onigumo Naraku was a powerful youkai that wanted to take over the ruling of Japan and enter the realm of the cardinal lords. His desire was to control the cardinal points in youkai society and make the humans his little pets to do with as he pleased. He was tall, with long, flowing, wavy black hair. He had crimson red eyes that could penetrate the core of your very being. His handsome face was like no other, deadly yet soft, with maliciousness etched into every pore. Beautiful yet dangerous.  
  
"I don't know yet. He showed up at the Shikon and was arguing with Kag when I noticed him." Kouga growled. "I spoke with him briefly then left. He said he was here to check headquarters and if things were the way he thought they were, he might be here permanently. I also saw Inuyasha and his monk friend pulling up as I left. I don't know anything more than that."  
  
"Hmmm... He must know of Inutaisho's demise by now. I didn't think he would find out this quickly" Naraku stated. "We will need to find out more about his reasons for being in Tokyo. He might be hunting for his father's killer. You will need to keep a close watch on him and his actions. I do not want him snooping around our organization and us. His presence here is a threat to my plans."  
  
"Yes sir." Kouga grumbled, not liking his assignment.  
  
"Tell Kikyou to come in here. She can help significantly." Naraku's face twisted in a sinister smile. "I believe that she can play an essential part in keeping those brothers from working too closely together. He will more than likely involve Inuyasha, his honor demands it. I will have her seduce one of them; Inuyasha would be the easier target. She will manipulate him and bend him to her will. She is good at that." He snickered.  
  
Kouga went to retrieve Kikyou as Naraku plots his next move against the Mutsohito brothers. 'They will not interfere with plans. I will have to make sure that they do not ally. If they did, together, they would be a force to be reckoned with.' He mentally sneered.  
  
His eyes locked with Kikyou's as she made her entrance behind Kouga.  
  
"Hello koi" he drawled as she sauntered further into his office.  
  
"You wished to see me?" She murmured in a soft, seductive voice. Her lust filled brown eyes roved over his sexy, masculine form. She licked her lips.  
  
Kikyou was Naraku's personal assistant and was there more for show than anything. She warmed his bed and allowed him to fulfill his desires with her body. She had long, straight black hair that fell to her waist and cold, calculating brown eyes that could match his own. She thrived on his sexuality and the pleasure that he brought forth from her body. She was a beautiful woman. A powerful dark miko, she could entrap anyone she saw fit to claim. Her appetite for power made her that much more dangerous. She was what any man or youkai could want in a lover or ally. Sexy, willing and able to do what she does best, seduce and conquer.  
  
"Yes koi, I need you to do an assignment for me." He purred. "I need you to seduce one of the Mutsohito brothers and make him your little toy. Inuyasha would be the easier of the two. Make him fall in love with you and do with him whatever your heart desires. Just keep him and his brother away from each other. They already have a rift between them; use that to your advantage. I don't want them to start nosing around us."  
  
"What do you get out of it? I like you best in my bed. You pleasure my body like no other and I'm not sure if I want to accommodate your wish." She stated, slinking behind his desk to straddle his lap.  
  
"It is only a treat, a reward for your continuous servitude to me. I am allowing you to take another in any way you see fit and make him your toy, if you want. Just until I no longer need him out of the way." He murmured.  
  
"Thank you my lord" She whispered. "I think I will enjoy taking one of the inu youkai as my lover and slave. You are too gracious. I will not fail you and will enjoy myself as well. This will be fun."  
  
Naraku pulled Kikyou closer to him and grabbed the back of her neck. He pulled her face to his, his breath like silk against her lips "Remember, you are still mine." He growled, and then thoroughly ravaged her mouth in a lustful frenzy.  
  
Moaning into his mouth, she melted against his hard body.  
  
Kouga, disgusted with this display, left the two to their own devices as he contemplated his assignment.  
  
'How will I keep watch over Sesshomaru? He is certain to find out what is going on....even with Kikyou's interference.' He contemplated.  
  
He walked down the corridor as he lost himself in his own thoughts.  
  
~~~~  
  
"INUYASHA! Calm yourself!" He yelled as Inuyasha's youkai rage continued to take control. The jagged purple stripes streaked across each one of his cheeks. His eyes darkened like red blood flowing and his body trembled with barely restrained control.  
  
His conscious mind did not acknowledge that Sess was still standing next to him. A lone tear fell as the memories came flooding back of that time.  
  
"Her body had so many wounds when she was found... just barely alive. So much blood...." He whispered harshly. "She was so broken. She blamed herself for losing the Shikon. She blamed herself for not being strong enough to protect it or herself...."  
  
Sess's eyes grew wide with the sudden knowledge that the miko he met earlier that evening was the keeper of the Shikon No Tama. Listening to his brother's ramblings, his anger began to grow with the realization that something extremely awful must have happened to her. Yash's outburst and behavior were more than evidence enough. Sess's barely suppressed, yet controlled rage shook his very being when he thought of the involvement his father could have had in all of this. 'This is not happening!' he snarled in his mind.  
  
His thoughts returned to Kagome. The way she acted towards him and the way her power manifested out of nowhere. The way she stood up to him ready to take him on with out any fear. He remembered the way her eyes were devoid of emotion and then filled with such fire. The way he just wanted to crush her body to his and taste that fire. She was cold but she hid her true emotions underneath. He couldn't imagine her as broken. She was the most complex puzzle he had ever run across.  
  
"Sess, if he weren't dead I WOULD KILL HIM!" Yash's roar vibrated throughout the office room. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS DOING IN DAD'S OFFICE???" His body shook from intense rage and utter confusion.  
  
"Yash, we will find out what is going on, I promise you this. But you must get your youkai blood under control before you end up on a killing spree. Kagome would not want that, it would hurt her." Sess spoke softly as if trying to coax a child. He knew he had to keep his anger under control in order to get his brother to calm down. He needed answers.  
  
Yash growled threateningly. "I can't take this!"  
  
"If you don't calm down, how are you going to think rationally to help find out what's going on?" Sess snarled, his patience finally snapping.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get his anger under control. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and looked at his brother with once again golden orbs. "I want to know what the hell is going on Sess."  
  
"I, like you, have questions. What happened to the miko?" Sess asked.  
  
Yash stiffened at his question. "I will not discuss this with you. If you want to know, you will have to ask her about it. We don't talk about that, ever." he growled, showing his irritation. "And I would not ask her unless you wanna get your ass fried to a crisp."  
  
His cell began to ring as he opened mouth to ask another question.  
  
"WHAT" he yelled into the offending object.  
  
"Don't yell at me like that you jackass." Miroku's voice came through the line. "I just thought you would want to know that Kag had one of her episodes."  
  
"SHIT! Is she okay?" he asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Yeah. Sango and I, and the whole bar heard her scream. You should have heard it, Yash. It was horrifying. Sango freaked and went up to see what was wrong. When she didn't come back after a while I got worried and went to check on them. They were asleep on the couch. Kag was wrapped around Sango like she was her teddy bear. You know what that means." He said.  
  
"She still does that when it happens." Yash murmured remembering all the times that she and Sango were found the next morning cuddled up to each other. Actually, how Kag was always was holding her like her favorite teddy bear. He grinned at the image he remembered so well. "Stay there 'til I get there. I'm on my way."  
  
"What was that all about?" Sess questioned not liking that he was the only one in the dark about what was going on. He heard the entire conversation but still couldn't make heads or tails of it. "We have to figure out what all this is about."  
  
"Sess, just grab all of that stuff and bring it with us. Kag is involved somehow and I want to make sure she doesn't get hurt by all of this. She's had more than enough trauma in her life." He said. "I won't allow anyone to hurt her again!"  
  
Sess felt a flicker of jealousy at his brother's protectiveness of Kagome. 'I don't understand why I feel this way. I've only met her once, yet I'm drawn to her. I want to be the one to protect her.' He mentally shook his head. 'This is not the time for such childish thoughts!'  
  
Growling he grabbed the folders, papers and tapes. "Close that box. The spell on it will conceal the Shikon's power so no one will know that we have it or that it has been found. We will go to the miko's place and rest. Then, we will start investigating this more. I want to know how the miko is involved. I will need to question her."  
  
"THE HELL YOU ARE! You leave her out of this, Sesshomaru. You are not going to interrogate her like some criminal!" Yash ranted. "I won't allow it!"  
  
"I don't believe I asked your permission. You can either stay here or come with me." Sess stated returning to the cold, emotionless tai youkai. "I am leaving." He turned and walked away.  
  
Reaching for Sess he snarled "You hold the fuck on you arrogant son of --" Yash's cell rang again. Cursing he yelled into his phone. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW??"  
  
"YASH! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!" Miroku yelled just before the line went dead.  
  
"MIROKU! MIROKU!"  
  
"OH SHIT!"  
  
::hides behind BIG rock as readers throw tomatoes::  
  
::peeks out:: I'm sorry!!! I know another cliffy!! But I did get a chappie up!!!  
  
Please read and review!!! They really keep me going!!! ^_^ 


	6. Mind Games

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. "Dammit he escaped!!!" 'Now where did that dog demon go?' "HEEEERRREEE SESSY, SESSY!!" ::sees silver streak around the corner:: "Dammit!!! Now I gotta chase him!" ^_^ hehehehe.....  
  
YAY!!! CHAPPIE!!!! YAY!!! ::JUMPS UP AND DOWN, SHAKES BOOTY:: Okie, Now, after that cliffy I left (and all the others) I worked extra special hard to get this chappie out to ya'll to make up for it. ::whispers:: I even worked on it at work! ^_~ Shhhh! Don't tell anyone! I really hope you like it!!!  
  
::HUGS & KISSES TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!:: Ya'll have been sooo great!!  
  
AND FOR THOSE THAT DIDN'T, THANK YOU ANYWAY FOR READING MY FIC!!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Jackie ::Shoves Amy off stage:: HA!!! "I'm the star now!!! NANER, NANER, NAAANER!!!"  
  
Amy ::throws tomato and hits Jackie square in the face:: "BULLSEYE!"  
  
Jackie ::Falls on ass:: "I'm sorry!!! You are the Queen!!" ::bows at Amy's feet::  
  
~~~~  
  
Mind Games  
  
His heart pounded in his chest as he and Sess raced across the rooftops of Tokyo. They both disregarded driving, knowing that they could get to Kagome faster using their demon speed and moving as the crow flies. Yash hadn't been this afraid in years. Not since Kagome was found missing for those three days. His Kag was in trouble and again, he wasn't there to prevent it.  
  
'She better be okay. I swear if anything happens to her, someone will pay!' his mind churned. 'Faster, I have to get to her!' With a burst of unexpected speed he ran faster. Fear and determination forcing him to push his limits, forgetting that Sess was with him, he kept going.  
  
Sess easily kept up with his brother's pace until he suddenly moved even faster. He was forced to exert more energy to catch back up with him. His heartbeat frantically within his own chest. Fear was not something he was accustomed to, but he was afraid. He heard the phone call that Yash had and it made his blood run cold. He was worried that something bad was happening to Kagome.  
  
'Damn that woman. She makes me feel things and I hardly know her.... I just know I don't want her to get hurt.' His conscience nipped at him. 'DAMMIT! She better not be hurt!' He snarled in his mind.  
  
Both brothers raced across Tokyo to help the woman one loved and the other that still couldn't admit that he was attracted to her.  
  
~~~~  
  
They were both in shock at the blue light that emitted from the Shikon's dark frame. They instantly felt her miko energy flowing through the air as they landed. Both were in awe at the powerful protective barrier that encased Kagome and her friends on the other side. Wondering if they would even be able to pass through to help her, they cautiously approached.  
  
'I hope she will recognize me. I don't feel like getting barbequed tonight.' Yash thought as he raised his hand to the shield. His fingers gingerly grazed the blue glow and it shimmered at his touch. 'No barbeque.' He sighed. He looked back at Sess briefly then turned and hesitantly walked through to the door. It had allowed him to pass.  
  
Sess mentally cringed at the thought of being a char grilled tai youkai as he watched his brother brave the intense miko energy that flowed around them. Seeing that he was able to pass through without harm, he raised his hand to the shield. 'She does not know me. I wonder if she will allow me to pass after our encounter earlier or try to purify me out of spite. I hope her aura can read that I am here to help her, not harm her.' He thought as he took a deep breath and walked through the barrier without incident.  
  
He felt her fear and relief as he passed through her barrier. He knew she could sense that they were there, then suddenly he felt a flash of terror from her as he reached Inuyasha's side. Knowing his brother felt it as well, they both rushed in just in time to see Miroku flying down the stairs and crash into a table.  
  
"What the hell?" Yash flinched upon seeing his friend hit the ground, hard.  
  
"Damnit! That hurt Kag!" Miroku whined as he slowly began to stand up. 'I gotta get her to wake up!' He thought, not realizing that Yash and Sess were standing there, staring at him.  
  
"Oi, Miroku! What the hell is going on? When you called, I thought you guys were under attack or something!" Yash yelled, getting his attention. "Why is the building surrounded by Kag's energy and why did you just come crashing down the stairs like you were thrown or something?"  
  
Grumbling, Miroku glared at Yash "I don't know what the hell is going on! After I got off the phone with you I went back up to check on them and wait for you when all of a sudden Kag started glowing. Then all hell broke loose! The glass in her place started exploding and things started flying around! I tried calling out to her and tried to get close to her, but then she started flicking like a strobe light! That's when I realized something was really wrong and I called you. When I tried to wake her, she blasted me outta there and down here."  
  
Wincing he rubbed his injured back, and then noticed Sess standing next to Yash. "She let you get through her barrier?" he asked in shock, his violet eyes reflecting his disbelief. "Why would she let you in? You and her were at each other's throats when we saw you last!"  
  
"I do not know why but that is irrelevant at this point. We are wasting time here when she is in danger. She is terrified of something. I felt it when I passed through." Not waiting to see if they would follow, Sesshomaru walked passed the injured monk and started upstairs just as a piercing scream echoed through the building.  
  
Upon hearing her cry, Sess raced to Kagome's room with Yash and Miroku hot on his heels. He stopped short at the sight that greeted him. There in the living room above a black leather couch was Kagome floating in the air with Sango gripped tightly in her arms. The air was pulsating with pure blue miko energy but there were flickers of black laced with in.  
  
"What's going on? Why is she like that?" Yash asked worry etched in his voice. "I don't like the way this feels. There's something not right with here. This has never happened before."  
  
"Someone is attacking her mind. She is fighting with it but she is terrified which is causing this reaction. She has no control over what's going on outside of her mind's eye. " Sess stated coolly.  
  
"I felt a vile aura, just briefly, before I entered the apartment, but I didn't have the time to analyze it since Kag started to go berserk." Miroku offered. "I am worried. She has become a very powerful miko over the years but whatever has got her is stronger."  
  
Inuyasha attempted to approach her and Sango but as he reached out to touch her, a pulse of energy threw him across the room into the wall. Moaning he clumsily stood up and shook his head. "Damn, I forgot how much of a punch she could pack."  
  
"This is fruitless. The only way to help her is to enter her mind and see what is happening." Sess stated as he moved a few steps closer to the pair. "Do not attempt to touch them again. It will only cause you to get tossed around again. I will enter her dream and find what is attempting to harm her."  
  
Neither Inuyasha nor Miroku said a word. They couldn't understand why he was helping and were not about to argue with him for the sake of their loved ones. Taking a step a back they allowed him to do as he needed.  
  
'I don't know what is plaguing your mind miko but I will find out.' Sess promised as he closed his eyes.  
  
He began to probe at her aura trying to gain entrance but her mental barriers blocked him. After several attempts he began to grow frustrated. 'She couldn't possibly be this strong. I have never had this much trouble entering another's mind before.' Sess mentally growled.  
  
Finally after a few more tries, she allowed him to access her. He entered her mind and was amazed at the mass of pure energy that flowed around him. As he moved deeper inside, the pureness he felt began to flicker and the black energy that signified betrayal and the need for vengeance became amplified. The closer he moved to the core of her the more he felt the black aura taking over. 'Where is she and why does she feel such anger and betrayal from deep within?'  
  
Suddenly, the terror he felt earlier swirled around him and then spiked as he heard a shrill scream rip through his very soul. He moved like lighting toward her inner self and froze for a split second at the scene before him. His senses kicked into overdrive at the sheer force of the evil presence that encased Kagome's nude form and swirled around her.  
  
There she was lying on what looked to be a large, elegant four-poster bed with red, silk sheets. Her arms were chained above her head and her body had uncountable gashes that bled crimson. He was stunned at what he saw. Not hesitating a second longer he approached the bed as the evil presence stopped swirling as if waiting for him.  
  
"You are not welcome here tai youkai." It hissed. "This does not concern you."  
  
Sess's eyes began to tint pink as he snarled, "I believe that you are mistaken. She allowed me to enter her mind and would not have if she didn't want me to help her. YOU are the one that is not welcome here and I will destroy you for impudence!"  
  
His youki began to swirl around him with such force that it caused a whirlwind to surround the area they were in. His silver hair billowed out and his eyes flashed red. His entire being glowed like the sun on a hot summer day as he forced his youki against the entity that threatened Kagome's sanity.  
  
~~~~  
  
InuYasha and Miroku stared in shock at the girls' forms when they felt a large amount of Sess's youki spike suddenly. Worry creased their faces as they felt another aura flare. This aura they did not recognize but knew it was what was causing their friend's distress. It was heavy with malice and it was coming from within Kagome's glowing form.  
  
Sango's eyes flew open when she felt her body being crushed against her friend. She had been mentally trapped within her own mind when suddenly it was released and she was able to wake. She felt as if she was having her ribs broken as Kagome continued her merciless hold. Sango's eyes teared as her friend whimpered in fear. She wished that she could have prevented this from happening. 'Dammit! Why is this happening to her?' her mind cried.  
  
Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome and kissed her check as she tried to sooth her. Her hold on Sango finally loosened some and she unconsciously buried her face in the crook her friend's neck. Sighing with relief, now that she wasn't being crushed, Sango looked around and realized that she was floating in the air. 'What is going on?' she wondered.  
  
"Sango" Miroku called to her. "Don't move. Sesshomaru has entered Kag's mind to try and eliminate whatever has a hold of her. We don't know what is happening but just stay calm and don't let go."  
  
"I feel something really bad around her you guys. I hope she's gonna be okay." Sango worried. 'Stay with me Kag! Everything will be okay! I hope...'  
  
The three friends waited in anticipation as Sesshomaru worked to bring their Kagome back to them.  
  
~~~~  
  
The spirit that had attacked Kagome's inner soul roared with rage as it fought against the powerful youki that threatened to overtake it. In an attempt to escape the tai youkai it wrapped itself around Kagome's form to force him to lessen his assault. Just as predicted, Sess's youki dimmed in fear of hurting the injured miko and the spirit hissed in anger. "I will be back Sesshomaru. The miko will pay dearly for your interference." With that said, the evil aura vanished from sight and he could not sense it anymore.  
  
Sess called back his youki as he heard Kagome whimper. His red eyes faded back to the rich gold that normally graced his features. He slowly approached her shaking form. Her eyes were shut tightly and tears slid down her pale face. He could hear her heart racing and her breath coming out in gasps. His heart clenched at the sight before him.  
  
Using the poison from his claws he removed the manacles from her abused wrists and gently covered her naked form with a thin red sheet. He looked away as he was not able to stomach all of the cuts and bruises that covered her body. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her tortured sapphire depths locked with his.  
  
His gaze softened at the look in hers eyes. He heard her sharp intake of breath and smelt her fear as he sat on the edge of the bed. Gently he picked her up, placing her in his lap. Mindful of her injuries he held her close and rocked with her. The tension in her body slowly eased as he whispered reassurances in her ear. Her quiet sobs and trembling form in his arms tore at him.  
  
"I couldn't fight him. I wasn't strong enough." She whispered brokenly. "I tried so hard and he hurt me so badly. Why couldn't I escape?" She relived her nightmarish abduction in her mind and it held her captive in fear.  
  
"He is gone now and you do not have to fear him. I will keep you safe." He whispered, not understanding why he felt so protective of this woman. At that moment it didn't matter. It felt so right to have her in his arms and he didn't want to let her go. 'I do not know what you have done to me miko but I will follow my instincts. I will find out what has happened to you and what attacked your inner being.' He mentally promised.  
  
"Why are you here? Why are you helping me?" she asked softly as she looked deep into his golden orbs. A feeling of warmth spread throughout her entire body at the tender look he gave her. She felt as if she was looking into his very soul and losing herself within it at the same time.  
  
He looked down at the miko that had made him react in ways he never had before. 'Why indeed?' he wondered as he raised a clawed hand to caress her cheek. She flinched slightly at the contact but allowed him to continue. "I will not harm you." He whispered as he lowered his face to hers. His gaze never leaving hers as he closed the distance and gently kissed her lips.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock at the feel of his lips pressed against hers. She couldn't move. Fear was the first emotion that hit her full force, until he cautiously began to nibble and lick at her lips. Her fear began to subside at the warm feeling he had stirred from inside of her. Slowly, she relaxed into his embrace and closed her eyes, savoring the way he made her feel safe and protected within his arms.  
  
Cautiously he continued his ministrations not wanting to frighten her. Feeling her relax, he softly licked at her lips, asking for entrance so he could taste more of her. Slowly she opened her mouth to him as he dipped his tongue deep within. 'She tastes like sweet strawberries and wine mixed together' he thought as their kiss became more intense. He felt his body light on fire at the sheer intensity of emotions she was able to bring forth from within him. Then she started to kiss him back.  
  
She felt it to her toes when she allowed him to kiss her deeply. He expertly massaged her tongue with his, emitting a moan from within her. Tentively, she tasted him back and he growled in pleasure at her timid advance. 'Damn!' she thought 'This feels so nice!' She had wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him deeper into their kiss.  
  
Sess's control wavered dangerously on the edge as he became more aroused from her actions. 'I have to stop this!' was his last thought before he heard her cry out as if in pain. She forcefully shoved him away from her and scrambled to the other side of the bed. Her eyes were wild and her midnight tresses draped over her shoulders as she gripped the sheet tightly against her nude body. At that moment she looked like a cornered animal about to spring. He looked closely at her, his confusion apparent. 'What did I do?' he wondered. Then he remembered the scene he came upon when he found her. He vividly recalled the injuries and the way she manacled to the bed. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Get out! Get OUT! GET OUT!!!" she screamed.  
  
Suddenly her aura flared violently and a huge pulse of power flew toward him. He was forcefully thrown from her mind and physically thrown across the room away from her and Sango.  
  
"What the hell?" Yash asked as he felt Kagome's energy spike. His eyes widened in shock as he watched his brother suddenly go flying right past him through the wall. 'Kag's gonna be pissed about that!' was his first thought. He turned back to the two girls just as they fell to the couch.  
  
"Are you two okay?" he asked as he rushed to Kagome's side.  
  
"Ouch" Sango grumbled as she slowly sat up with Kagome still in her arms. "I think she's gonna be okay. That bad feeling I had is gone."  
  
Miroku sat next to Sango just as Sess walked back into the room. He was dusting off the sheet rock that was caked in his hair and all over his clothes. 'Stupid women hormones' he mentally grumbled. He watched as Inuyasha removed Kagome from Sango's lap and placed her in his own. Concern and worry etched in his face.  
  
"What happened?" Yash asked as Kagome finally started to rouse.  
  
"There was an evil spirit attacking her. In her mind's eye she was physically injured. I was able to force the spirit to leave but was not able to destroy it without harming her." He left out the part that it looked like she was being raped and tortured. His eyes moved from his brother's to the miko in his arms.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly at her friends. "Hey guys" Yash hugged her tightly "Don't ever scare me like that again!" he whispered harshly. "I don't want to lose you." He loosened his hold and kissed her lightly on her forehead.  
  
Sess's jealousy grew at the tender affection his brother showed the Kagome. He remembered the way she felt in his arms and the heated kiss they shared. Even though it was not physical, he still tasted her on his lips. 'She is mine' was all he could think until her gaze locked with his.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled as aura flared with anger. "WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KISS ME LIKE THAT??"  
  
His eyes flashed just briefly showing her his anger. "You obviously enjoyed it since you were kissing me back."  
  
Her eyes widened as she realized just who was still in the room with her. A deep red blush stained her cheeks with embarrassment and anger. 'Oh Shit' ducking her head she prepared herself for the next thing that happened.  
  
"YOU KISSED HER??" Yash roared  
  
Everyone but Sesshomaru flinched.  
  
Then all hell broke loose.  
  
~~~~  
  
::Shakes booty and dances around::  
  
YAY!!!! I hope you like it!!! Please review!!!! ^_^ 


	7. The Duel

Diclaimer: I don't own em, so don't sue me!  
  
Hiya, I'm back!!! Did ya miss me?? HUH? HUH?? Okie, here's the scoop, I won't shake my booty THIS time, hehehehe.... ^_~ I just say heya and I hope you like the next chappie!!!!  
  
Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed!!! It is greatly appreciated and keeps me motivated!  
  
::HUGS AND KISSES TO YOU ALL::  
  
The Duel  
  
Silence filled the room after Inuyasha's outburst. All eyes trained on Sess to hear what his explanation would be. His face remained blank of any emotion as his gaze locked on Kagome. He had finally got his inner emotions under control enough to evaluate what had happened. The miko before him glared at him menacingly.  
  
He couldn't figure out what had possessed him to kiss her, or why he felt the way he did when he was with her, for those few moments. The woman he encountered in her mind was not one that he was before him now. This one was full of anger and the look she gave him would make hell freeze, 10 times over. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to her and had an overwhelming desire to protect her, but he also wanted to kick her smart ass too. She confused him to no end and he did not like that.  
  
He recalled how she responded to him and the way she had made him feel, stirring emotions in him that he had decided he did not like. 'It must have something to do with when I was in her mind. My emotional barrier's dropped completely the moment I looked into her eyes and saw the raw depth of her pain. I displayed emotion and reacted as I never would have... ever.' Mentally he shook his head disgusted with himself. 'I will not allow her that close to my inner sight again. Emotions are for the weak and she will be dangerous if she gets too close.'  
  
His attention returned to Yash. "It is of no concern to you brother." he stated in voice that dared him to press the matter further. "I do not have to explain my actions to you."  
  
"YOU KISSED MY KAGOME!! IT DOES CONCERN ME!!!" Yash yelled as he placed Kagome on the couch. He stood up and snarled at Sess "You don't have the right to touch her. She is not one of the little tramps that usually graces your royal ass. I won't allow you to try and play with her like you do with those whores." Yash flexed his claws, ready to tear his brother apart.  
  
No one had the right to touch his Kag, especially kiss her! They might not be a couple but she was still his to protect. His golden eyes flashed, then darkened possessively as he moved and stood in front of her. The need to pound his brother to bloody pulp made his claws itch.  
  
"I have no intention of doing any such thing with the miko. She is not worthy of me." He internally cringed as the words left his lips. 'I will not let her get to me.' he thought without much conviction.  
  
"YOU PRETENTIOUS FUCKING BASTARD!!" Yash roared as he leapt at Sess, intent on doing bodily harm. All rational thought escaped him as he attacked.  
  
Prepared for his reaction, Sess leapt to the side as Yash clawed the air when he landed. He turned to Sess ready to make another pass at him when Kagome's words stopped him cold. He turned and looked at her as he felt the anger in her aura turn to a barely suppressed rage. Her eyes glowed blue as she looked from him to his brother. Her gaze locked on Sess as she stood and stalked toward him.  
  
"I challenge you, Sesshomaru, tai youkai of the Western Lands. You dared to insult me in my own home AND touch me without my permission." Her ice blue eyes flashed with contempt. Her ire ruled her at that moment and she couldn't stop the tirade that flew from her mouth. "YOU are not worthy of ME you insolent puppy!" snarled at him.  
  
"Do not overestimate yourself miko. You are no match for me." his tone was bored and dismissive. 'I can't believe she just challenged me! Wait, did she just call me a puppy?'  
  
"I don't care who you are mutt. I will not allow you to further insult me. Do you accept or will you stick your tail between your legs and decline?" she sneered in a frosty voice knowing that the jab she just threw would anger him.  
  
'She DID call me a puppy! AND A MUTT!!! Wait, she's baiting me. I will accept her challenge and show her that she can not play games with me.' Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as they slightly tinted pink "Impertinent little bitch! You would do well to know your place and I will show where that is." he growled in a tone that would have cowered any human or youkai.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you can't accept her challenge." Yash ground out in fear for Kagome. No matter how strong she was, Sess was stronger and more lethal than any youkai she could possibly ever encounter. He couldn't let this happen. His only was hope was that his brother would decline the challenge or he would have to interfere. Youkai law stated that if a demon were to issue a formal challenge that no one could interfere with the duel. Kagome knew this law and it pissed him off that she called forth such a challenge. 'But she isn't a youkai, maybe there was still a way out of this.' he hoped.  
  
Sango and Miroku stood, stunned at what their friend had just done.  
  
'She can't be serious!' Sango thought as she tried to tamp down her rising panic. But after looking at her friend and feeling her rage she knew that Kag was dead serious. 'SHIT!' was the only word that came to her mind at that moment.  
  
Miroku stood as calmly as he could as he observed the trio. He felt his love's anxiety and took her hand in his to try to alleviate some of fear. He could feel some fear from Yash but Kag and Sess were pretty much infuriated with each other. 'What the hell have you gone and done now Kag?' was his only thought.  
  
"Who are you calling a bitch, you egotistical, narcissistic, snotty little lap dog!!" Kag's icy demeanor slipped as her anger took over. Her eyes blazed with fire and her aura flared in rage causing the air around her to crackle. "I will make you eat those words when I muzzle that trap of yours!"  
  
Yash's eyes widened at Kag's continued barbs. He had never seen her this pissed before and was amazed that her apartment was still intact from all of the energy she was emitting. He took a few steps away from her just in case. Her miko powers were something he knew about and she looked like she was ready to purify his brother into dog chow.  
  
Sess's usual iron clad control had slipped at her last cutting remark. His youki swirled around him as his eyes turned a deep shade of crimson and long, sharp fangs protruded from his mouth. "You will pay for your insults bitch! I accept your challenge and the duel begins now!" He snarled as he flexed his clawed hand.  
  
No one had ever been able to push him like Kagome had just done. She had purposely goaded him and now he would give her what she asked for. His youkai blood was still under control, just barely and his need to sate his blood lust grew with every breath he took.  
  
Yash, Sango and Miroku froze at his words. It was too late. Everything had happened so quickly that none of them had the opportunity to stop it before it happened. They held their breath and prayed that Kag would not get hurt badly. Her miko powers could easily heal her body but Sesshomaru's rage was not something to be taken lightly.  
  
Yash moved to stand in front of Kag but her miko energy prevented him from doing so. In her current state of mind she wouldn't allow anyone near her and that included him.  
  
Kagome kept her eyes locked on Sesshomaru. She knew her friends and business would be in danger if they fought where they stood. Asking them silently to forgive her, her eyes glowed ice blue as she silently chanted a spell. Just as Sess leapt at her glowing form they both vanished into thin air.  
  
"NO!!!" Yash screamed as Sess and Kag disappeared. He knew what she had just done and possibly sealed her own fate. There was no way to find her or help her now. She had teleported both her and his brother somewhere unknown to begin their duel. "I will kill him if he harms her. I don't care about the youkai law or the consequences. He will pay when I get my hands on him!" he snarled at the vacant spot where Kag and his stood just moments ago.  
  
~~~~  
  
In a forest miles away from civilization a blue light flashed brightly unseen by anyone. The peaceful silence was disrupted by two flaring auras that were filled with anger and rage. In a meadow, deep within the forest Sesshomaru landed gracefully and turned to face the miko. Twenty feet away Kagome stood in a defensive position glaring at the tai youkai ready for an attack.  
  
He trained his blood red eyes on her not caring that they were now in a forest meadow suddenly. His need to slaughter something forced him to act without much thought. His youkai blood was practically dominating him now. In the blink of an eye he appeared inches from her face, his clawed hand dripping with poison and ready to strike her where stood.  
  
He had moved so fast that she barely saw the silver that had streaked toward her. Then he was there a hairs breath away from her. She reacted on instinct barely leaping away from his deadly claws as they came at her. Kagome winced as a stinging pain shot up her arm but did not have time to contemplate what happened as Sesshomaru sped toward her again.  
  
She didn't have enough time to react given that she was no match for his youkai speed. Her senses had failed her yet again as his forearm slammed into her upper body. She flew like rag doll across the clearing and landed hard on her back as the air was knocked from her lungs. Standing slowly, she gasped for breath as she watched him in what seemed like slow motion. He turned again and faced her; a malevolent grin exposed his elongated fangs as he prepared to attack her once more.  
  
This time she erected a barrier just before his clawed hand reached her face. The pulse of power impacted with his hand and he was thrown across the clearing. She gathered her energy quickly and prepared for his next attack as he nimbly landed on his feet, again. Her eyes widened in shock when he faced her again. His youki swirled around as his power level began to rise. She knew she was extremely powerful but he had just surpassed her within a few seconds.  
  
She blinked once and he was gone. 'Shit! Where did he go?' She looked around frantically. Her senses kicked into overdrive in an attempt to try and locate him. An eerie wind picked up and a foreboding feeling trickled down her spine.  
  
He had reappeared behind her this time with a sadistic look in his eyes as he moved in for the kill. He savored the final moment in which he would slaughter his prey and attacked her barrier just as she turned to face him.  
  
::hides behind Amy and shoves her at readers:: AMY TOLD ME TO DO IT!!!!  
  
::RUNS AWAY::  
  
YAY!!!! :JUMPS UP AND DOWN:  
  
PPPLLLLBBBBTTHHH!!!  
  
HA, to my reviewer that told me no booty shakin!!! This was just for u!!!! lol  
  
Please Review!!!! 


	8. Blind Rage

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Hmpf, I can't help it if Sess escaped! :evil grins: HA! I found him!! :corners sess in bedroom: "Here boy... let's play...." :closes and locks door: ^_~ hehehehe.....  
  
YAY!!! CHAPPIE!!!! YAY!!! ::JUMPS UP AND DOWN, SHAKES BOOTY:: Okie, another chappie from me!!! Hope you likey!!!  
  
Quick note: I have had lots o questions on the whole rape thing. This is the deal, I won't be telling you 'cause it will come out later in the fic. A major point is that the whole experience Kag went through defines her current character and attitude. So...... I'm not telling you who raped her!!!!! You just hafta wait!!! :evil grin: Also, all questions that have been asked will come out later in this story, that is why I have not addressed them, sowry. To those who think I'm moving too fast with the Sess/Kag relationship, well, I don't think I am because I have plans for those two. I have defined that there is an attraction and desire there between the two, especially from Sess, but that doesn't mean that anything is going to happen anytime soon. ^_~ This will be a fairly long fic so I hope that all who are reading will enjoy it in it's entirety. As usual all constructive criticism is appreciated and taken into consideration. ^_^  
  
::HUGS & KISSES TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!:: You guys are the bomb!! ^_^  
  
AND FOR THOSE THAT DIDN'T, THANK YOU ANYWAY FOR READING MY FIC!!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Jackie "Amyyyyy!!! My mind is stuck on yaoi today, I can't help but drool about Sess/Inu or Kouga/Inu or Mir/Inu or HELL, all of 'em together!!! Damn my hentai thoughts. grrrrrrr" ::whimpers::  
  
Amy ::pours glass of cold water on Jackie's head:: "Cool off Jax, your gonna blow your computer if you keep downloading like that!" ::sighs and shakes head::  
  
Jackie ::whines:: "But Amyyyyyy!!!! ::drools at fanart of Sess/Inu kissing:: "lookie! Damn! That's hot!!!"  
  
Amy ::bonks Jackie on head:: "Okay you little hentai, I'll share some of my yaoi with you so you don't break that damn 'puter hunting. Gotta make sure you finish my story"  
  
Jackie ::pounces on Amy and kisses her:: "YAY! MY HERO!!" ::kisses again:: "Give me some tongue baby!!!"  
  
Amy ::bonks Jackie on head with mallet:: "Down girl, you wanted yaoi 'member?" ::turns and walks to computer grumbling::  
  
Jackie "Oh yeah!" ::scampers away with stars in eyes:: 'Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy....'  
  
Amy -_-  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 - Blind Rage  
  
Her eyes flashed in surprise right before she threw up her hands in defense and sent a huge blast of the energy she had gathered at him. Again he was thrown from her but this time there was more damage done to him, a fairly large wound blistered the skin across his chest. Her purifying blast had burned his youkai flesh as well as the shirt he wore.  
  
She stared at him. He had moved so fast that she had been caught off guard several times and that could cost her dearly. She finally noticed the pain that was burning her arm at that moment and looked to see why it hurt so badly. Gasping she stared at her upper left arm where a large gash bled profusely. The cut was so deep that she could practically see the bone.   
  
Sensing Sesshomaru's approach she looked up to see he was only about ten feet away from her. Instinctively she strengthened her barrier and kept her gaze on him. Channeling some of her miko healing power she held her right hand over the wound trying to heal it enough to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Stay where you are you youkai scum!" she hissed, her eyes narrowed as she tried to anticipate his next move.  
  
Hearing yet another degrading reference of himself from her mouth, he attacked her.  
  
"Die, bitch" he snarled at her as he disappeared before her eyes yet again. Her body tensed as she tried to sense which direction he would attack her from. Her head snapped to the right as he appeared before her, with his clawed hand in the air. He had a look of anticipated satisfaction on his face as he bared his fangs at her.  
  
His intent was to spill her guts on the clearing floor and watch her bleed to death. He relished the thought of his prey suffering severely for her lack of respect towards him. His claws came at her with lighting speed. His hand made contact with her barrier but in his youkai rage he did not feel the pain of his hand being purified.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock as she watched him try to break through her barrier. In her weakened state the barrier flickered violently as she tried to keep it place. She found she couldn't hold it any longer against his tirade. Kagome tried to jump out of the way as the barrier disintegrated but wasn't fast enough. His claws slashed at her and she cried out pain. Her shirt was ripped away from her body as his claws embedded themselves in her rib cage under her left breast. Her other wound was forgotten as she laid her right hand against his chest and emitted a large blast of energy to throw him from her.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees panting heavily from exerting so much energy into the blast. Her reserves were slowly fading and the adrenaline pumping through her veins seemed to be the only thing that was keeping her body going. She winced in pain as she struggled to stand calling forth a weak barrier in an attempt to protect her self. 'I'm going to die' she thought as she faced him again. 'I've lost too much blood. I can't hold him back much longer'  
  
Pain lanced through her entire left side as she kept her eyes locked on his unmoving form. 'What is he waiting for? I know that wasn't enough to knock him out.' She thought as blood soaked her jeans from her newest injury. She grabbed her side as the pain became more intense 'Damn this hurts'  
  
Again, she attempted to at least seal the wound to stop the bleeding. Her hand glowed slightly as she began to try and heal the gash in her side. 'I don't have enough energy to heal myself and hold this barrier.' She realized. 'Shit! He's getting up!'  
  
He had just come back to his senses after the miko had blasted him with her energy. His scorched skin was burning but he ignored the pain and the scent of his burnt flesh as well. The smell of her blood he could not ignore as it heavily permeated the air. It bothered him greatly, not sure of everything that just happened. She was severely injured and from the amount of blood he smelt in the air, she could die from such loss.  
  
'What the hell just happened?' was all he could think. He looked over and saw the pain that flickered in her eyes just before she looked down at her injured arm and side. He followed her gaze as he stood and started toward her. She had a severe gouge in her arm that still bled and a deep gash in her rib cage that was bleeding freely. He didn't like what he saw.  
  
She had tensed at his approach as he observed her barrier losing strength while she tried to heal herself. Her gaze locked with his and he saw her eyes harden at him. He paused for a moment then approached her barrier. 'She doesn't smell of fear. How can she still not be afraid of me?' his respect for the little miko before him growing. He could see her aura enveloped in pain, yet she still stood her ground. 'Amazing'  
  
"Drop the barrier. I will not attack you again." He commanded, knowing she needed his help in order to survive.  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed "I'm not so stupid as to think that I could trust you. You tried to take my head off several times and cut me to pieces, you baka! You stay right where you are or I'll fry the rest that arrogant, regal ass of yours." she ground out as she continued to try and heal her wound. 'Stupid dog, if he would've just kept his mouth shut I wouldn't have lose my temper. How could I let him get to me like that?'  
  
Sess had had about enough of the miko's stubbornness. She was so focused on him that she didn't realize that the poison that had entered her wounds was not allowing her to heal properly from his attacks. They weren't closing fast enough to stop the blood flow. "Then I will remove it for you." he resolved, knowing she wouldn't give into him.  
  
He called forth his youki whip and leapt into the air. Sess laced a large amount of his youki with it so he could effectively break her barrier without issue. Careful not to strike her with it he lashed out at her last defense and it flickered once then shattered around her. He landed right in front of her just as she made to try and erect another one. He could hear her heart race as her breath came out in shallow pants.  
  
Kagome raised her eyes to Sess, angry that it seemed so simple for him to beat her. Her eyes began to glow with her miko energy, ready to barbecue the tai youkai with the last of her strength or at least try. Her eyes flickered and she began to feel faint. 'What's happening?' she wondered. She realized that Sess was no longer looking at her face and his gaze was directed at her left arm and side. Slowly, she looked down and whimpered at what she saw. After all that her wounds just barely stopped bleeding. The loss of blood threatened her very life force.  
  
Concern flickered briefly in his eyes as she swayed slightly then brought her eyes back to his. He did not like the look in her sapphire depths. 'Stubborn little wench. She's just going to hurt herself more.' he thought at the mutinous glare she gave him. He couldn't help but admire her. She would not give up with out a fight.  
  
He felt her aura slowly rise as she prepared herself for a final attack. His patience had run out with her and her tenaciousness. 'I need to end this little game. I don't really want to hurt her.' he mentally sighed, knowing that he was going to end up harming her either way. Using his youkai speed he slammed into her body and wrapped his arms around her waist. He flipped them around in mid air so that he would take the brunt of the fall.  
  
Kagome was so shocked that her mind didn't register what just happened until she felt the impact of her body against his. Pain shot through her entire body from the force of his blow. She heard him grunt when they hit the ground and looked down into golden orbs that briefly reflected annoyance. His arms tightened around her not allowing her to escape and for moment she enjoyed the feel of his hard muscular body underneath her. His skin was hot against hers.  
  
Her wounds and the duel that she had instigated were temporarily forgotten as she lost herself in his intense golden eyes. She licked her lips not sure what was happening to her or what the warm feeling was that flickered in her heart. It was as if his touch made all reason and rationality fly out the window so she could no longer think clearly.  
  
He could feel her breath on his face; she was so close he almost tastes her. The feel of her lush body pressed so intimately against made him tighten his hold on her not wanting to break the contact. He watched as she licked her lips with a confused expression on her face. A desire to follow her tongue with his overwhelmed his good sense and he struggled to maintain control.  
  
He could feel her bare skin against his and enjoyed the feel of her barely bound breasts against him. 'Kami, what am I thinking?' his mind struggled to get a grip on reality. 'She is badly injured and I am thinking such thoughts at this moment!'  
  
When her gaze lowered to his lips, his breath caught as she bit her lower lip as if debating something. Her eyes rose to meet his and he knew at that moment that she was thinking of the mental kiss they shared. The grip he had on his desire snapped as he raised his lips to meet hers. She immediately responded leaning further into him as he deepened the kiss, his tongue warred with hers fighting for dominance.  
  
For a moment all was forgotten and they savored the taste and feel of each other. Sess's hand traveled up her bareback to lace his fingers through her hair. She moaned into his mouth at the intensity of his kiss and feel of his claws grazing the back of her neck. She whimper as he gently ended the kiss that left them both panting for air.   
  
Looking into her eyes he paused just a moment with a ghost of smile gracing his usually stoic face. Then he said something completely out of character to her. "I'm sorry." he whispered before her world went black. 'She will be extremely angry when she wakes. I need to tend to her wounds and return her home.' he thought as he gently rolled her onto her back in the soft grass.  
  
He did not regret pinching the nerve that knocked her unconscious but he was angry with himself for losing control the way he did and hurting her. He had not done anything like that since he was a pup. Inuyasha couldn't even press his buttons the way she did. Staring at the woman that tested his every control and caused him to do insane things, Sess mentally shook his head.  
  
He licked her wounds clean and removed what was left of his shirt to bandage her arm. The bleeding had ceased and his saliva helped speed up the healing process once most of his poison was neutralized. Picking her up bridal style his youki cloud formed beneath him and he stretched out his senses to locate where they were. He sniffed the air at the same time his senses picked up remnants of their ki hundreds of miles away. Mentally he cursed and headed in that direction. He would not allow her to get to him again.  
  
~~~~  
  
Yash paced the half destroyed apartment, growling in frustration. 'Where are they?' The sun had come over an hour ago. 'This has gotta one of the most fucked up nights in my life!' His mind snarled as he thought of everything that had happened that night.  
  
Sango and Miroku sat exhausted on the couch and watched their friend fume over past few hours' events. He had explained to them all he had discovered and about the Shikon they found at his father's office. All three of them were angry, confused and afraid for Kagome. This new development did not bode well for her when she still could not let get over it after 5 years.  
  
"Stop pacing Yash! You're making me dizzy." Sango hissed. "We're all worried about her but I know that she'll be back, alive! In our hearts we would know if she was gone." She was just as upset as the rest of them but lack of sleep and Yash's constant irate state had set her on edge.  
  
"I can't take this anymore! I gotta try and find her! It's driving me insane just waiting!" Yash slammed his fist into another wall to emphasize his point.   
  
"Kag is gonna kick your ass for all the holes you've put in her walls you know" Miroku admonished. "Besides, you know that they could be anywhere. You're better off keeping your ass right here and waiting for her to return." He was just as aggravated as Sango watching Yash's antics over the last few hours.   
  
They were all exhausted and worried. Kag's well being was weighing heavily on their minds as well as the news of Yash's father and the Shikon.  
  
Suddenly Yash sensed his brother's approach and tensed, anticipating the worst. He could feel Kag's as well but her life force was weak. Growling in anger his eyes tinted pink at the thought of his Kagome being severely injured or worse. "He's coming and he has Kag." Yash ground out trying to keep his youkai from taking over. He had gotten a strong wiff of her blood when the wind had shifted.  
  
They all stood and walked to the balcony as Sess's form came into view. He landed on the balcony with Kag's limp body in his arms. He stepped into the room, ignoring the trio and laid Kagome on the couch. "I had to knock her out so I could tend to her wounds. She will be fine once her body rests and her miko energy finishes healing her." his emotionless mask back in place as he turned toward them.  
  
"What did you do to her you son of bitch!" Yash's youki rose with each syllable. Taking in the wounds that were on HIS Kag and how bad they were. It did not escape him also that Sess no longer wore his shirt and that a wound on his chest was slowly healing or the fact that HIS Kag was without her shirt as well. He could smell their scents mixed together which further enraged him. "YOU KEEP YOUR FILTHY CLAWS AWAY FROM MY KAGOME!" Yash bellowed his eyes bled red as he leapt at his brother baring his fangs and claws. "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING HER!"  
  
Easily dodging Yash's attack, Sess forcefully grabbed his brother by the neck and slammed him against the wall, his claws digging into his skin. "Listen well hanyou. I did not issue the challenge and I was not going to allow her insults to go unpunished. She knew what she was doing and I showed mercy by not killing her. I even went so far as to help heal her and keep her from killing herself in her stupidity" he narrowed his eyes at his little brother. "If you care for her so much, you should be more concerned about her healing, not trying to attack me in vain." He stated with disgust. His concern for the miko hidden well from those around him.  
  
Slamming his head against the wall once more to get his point across, he released Inuyasha and watched as he slid to the floor. "I will be in touch. I need to get updates from my investigators, and then you and I need look into why father had those files, tapes and the Shikon. Today is Saturday and I know you have your Night Club to be at tonight. I will see you there." with that said he turned and looked at the taija and monk. "She will not wake anytime soon. I used a nerve pinch to put her to sleep. I suggest you humans get your rest if you plan to be of any use."  
  
Calling forth his concealment spell he took one last look at the miko his brother was so possessive of. A twinge of jealousy and something foreign flickered in his golden depths but quickly vanished as he turned on his heel and strode from the room.   
  
He couldn't understand what this miko was doing to him. In one night she had managed to insult him, enrage him, confuse him, physically fight with him, make him desire her and APOLOGIZE to her, which he has never done for anyone!  
  
He was angry that he could not control himself where she was concerned. He was angry that she made him desire and want her. He was angry because had no idea where all of these feelings were coming from for her but one thing was he was sure of he wanted her.  
  
Everyone in the room was oblivious to his softly whispered words as he walked out the door. "She is not yours."  
  
::BIG SMILEY:: YAY!!! I hope you liked it!!! ::Jumps up and down:: Please review!!!!  
  
"Hmmmm.... Now to find Amy..... hehehehe....." ::grins:: lol 


	9. Heart's Desire

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. "Get this damn woman off of me!!!" "Hey give me back my kimono!" "Oh Sessy!! Come and make me!" Hehehe... ^_~  
  
YAY!!! CHAPPIE!!!! YAY!!! ::JUMPS UP AND DOWN, SHAKES BOOTY::  
  
Okie, another chappie from me!!! Hope you likey and don't hurt me!!!  
  
::HUGS & KISSES TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!:: Your reviews encourage me a lot!! ^_^  
  
AND FOR THOSE THAT DIDN'T, THANK YOU ANYWAY FOR READING MY FIC!!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Yash stood up slowly and tried to clear his fuzzy head. "Damn, my head hurts." he mumbled as he looked over to where Sango was checking Kag over. "How is she?" he asked still angry that Sess hurt her and he didn't to hit him for it.  
  
He knew Sess had the right to fight her and was reluctantly grateful that he tended to the wounds he had inflicted on Kag. He knew Sess wouldn't have killed her but hurt her some. He didn't think he would hurt her this badly though.  
  
Sango looked up at him "She looks like she's going to be fine. Sesshomaru did a good job of fixing up her injuries and once she wakes up, she'll be good as new." she told him, relieved that her sister was going to okay and back with them where she belonged.  
  
"She can't stay here with the place in the shape it's in and the windows all busted up from last night. I'll call some construction guys I know to start the repairs. You guys look like the night of the living dead. Go home, get some sleep and meet me at the Bakuryuuha at 10 tonight. I'll take Kag to my place." Yash told them.  
  
Happy that his Kag was back safe and going to be okay he said his goodbyes to Miroku and Sango. They all agreed to get some much needed rest and meet back at the club. After the couple left, he took a moment to look the place over and cringed when really saw all the damage. 'Oh man, she is so gonna be pissed when she sees this!' he thought as he made his way to her sleeping form.  
  
"Time to go home, Kag girl." he smiled as he lifted her into his arms. Cuddling her close he called forth his concealment spell and headed out the door and to his silver Porsche. Sess's scent still lingered on her and he did not like that one bit. 'I'll fix that later.' he mentally grumbled.  
  
On the way over, Yash's thoughts continued to churn about the whole Sess & Kag situation. He didn't like the fact that Sess kissed his Kag, even if it wasn't physically. He and Kag were the best of friends even though romantically it didn't work out. He would always love her but he didn't like the idea of anyone else having her either, especially his brother or that damn wolf that was always sniffing around her. He felt a little guilty at his selfishness but Kag deserved better than those assholes.  
  
They arrived at his condo and he carried her through the lobby and up to the top floor. His condo pretty much consisted of the entire fourteeth floor. He had someone else decorate the place and told them the colors he wanted which consisted of silvers, reds and black. They just put a bunch of expensive stuff that looked nice in it and he lived there. Of course, he liked it though, but wouldn't tell them that.  
  
Unlocking his door, he entered the foyer and shut the door gently behind him so he wouldn't wake Kag. Kicking off his shoes he made a beeline for his bedroom and dropped the concealment spell on the way there. Entering his room, Yash laid her on the black silk sheets and removed her shoes and jeans. He looked in his dresser and found a large red t-shirt to dress her in for now. Focusing on the task at hand he held his breath and removed the bloody shirt she had on, or what was left of it. Whimpering he closed his eyes for a moment at the sight of her clad only in her bra and panties.  
  
She was so beautiful and her body was perfect in everyway. His eyes roamed over the lush curves that contoured her and he felt himself become aroused. 'SHIT! I should be over this by now!' he mentally groaned. With shaky hands he dressed her in the shirt he had found for her, careful not to agitate her injured arm. He sighed in relief once he was done. His desire for her still lingered even though they agreed to just stay friends. He just couldn't help it.  
  
His gaze locked on her oblivious form once again and his eyes softened at the angelic picture she made. Taking a deep breath he lay down beside her and spooned her body to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding tightly against him. Burying his face in her hair he inhaled her scent deeply. He smirked as his noticed his brother's scent had faded and was replaced by his. He savored this moment with her and kissed the back of her neck. Snuggling up to her he smiled as he let sleep claim his exhausted mind.  
  
~~~~  
  
A warmth enveloped her body as she slowly cracked open one eye. Her first thought was that she was not in her own room. She tensed at the second when she realized there was a very hard body pressed tightly against her back and strong arms pinning her close. 'What the hell?' she thought as felt the aura surround her, tentatively she allowed her senses to touch it. Her body relaxed some when she realized it was Yash cuddling her so close. A small smile graced her lips as she thought of all the times she would wake like this with him. 'I wonder why I'm here...'  
  
She frowned trying to remember how she ended up at his place and she was still groggy from sleep. Then it hit her full force. Sesshomaru and the fight with him in the forest! He had attacked her relentlessly and his eyes had glowed red with rage. Her eyes widened, she was now fully awake and shot up out of Yash's arms. Her body trembled in anger at the memory.  
  
'That asshole! How could he have moved that fast? I couldn't even sense him!' her thoughts angered her even more as she remembered all of the details of their fight. She could still feel pain from the wounds in her arm and side, even though they seemed to have mostly healed. Her body was aching from the abuse it had endured earlier that morning. 'I barely even hurt him and he mauled me! Grrrrrrr...'  
  
She was angry at herself for not being strong enough yet again to protect herself from harm. Her pride had been trampled by an aristocratic, arrogant dog demon shithead! Then she allowed him to kiss her, again! Her anger flared again as she remembered that kiss. What angered her the most about it was that she enjoyed it and had willingly kissed him back! 'Damn him!'  
  
Yash growled when the comforting warmth he had been holding on to suddenly left him. His sleep hazed mind sensed Kag was awake and the scent of her anger and trembling body caused him to open his eyes with concern. She had her back to him and he could literally see her angered aura as if she were engulfed by the sun. Worried, he gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him. Nuzzling his face into the back of her neck he began a soft growl that he knew would soothe her.  
  
Kagome squeaked when she felt Yash pull her back down to him. She heard and felt a soft purr vibrating from his chest. He always knew how to calm her mind and spirit. Slowly, her anger began to fade as she listened to the soothing sound and smiled. 'No matter how much of an ass he can be, he has always taken care of me.' She thought as her hand came up to rub the base of his ear.  
  
"Yash, why am I in your bed, at your place and not in my own?" she asked as she turned in his arms. The purr she was enjoying was abruptly cut off and she felt his body tense. Frowning she looked into his eyes and searched for an answer.  
  
"Well... aaahhhhh... HEY! You hardly had any walls or windows left after you were attacked by that evil spirit thing and you blew Sess through a wall! Like you would've wanted to wake up to that mess you left!" he inwardly grinned. 'Ha! Now I won't get in trouble for the holes I made since SHE'S the one who did most of the damage!'  
  
Kag groaned as she vaguely remembered some of the damage that she inflicted upon her beloved apartment. 'I can't believe all of this is happening to me! First Kouga and his advances, then the ass wipe Ice Prince and his all high and mighty attitude, then that stupid evil spirit thing attacking my mind.... Geeez! AND THAT DAMN DOG SHIT KICKED MY ASS! Could this day get any worse?' she wondered.  
  
"Um, Yash, I need a shower. My head is killing me and, damn, what time is it?" she panicked some knowing that the bar should've been opened. "I hope Sango opened the Shikon up for me!" she worried.  
  
"Kag, the is not opening up this weekend. You really don't remember the damage you caused, do you?" Yash tilted his head with a curious look in his eyes. "Most of the damage was to your apartment but we need to have the bar area ceiling checked in case you messed anything up there. Wouldn't want the ceiling falling in on the customers or you going through floor one night."  
  
"Oh man!" she sighed as she sat up in bed. "Well, do you still have some of my clothes here?"  
  
"Yeah, they're hanging the closet." He told her as he got out of bed. "Pick something for the club. We're going there tonight to meet up with Sango, Miroku and Sess will be there later so we can go over what's happened in the last 24 hours."  
  
Kag tensed at the mention of his brother. 'Oh hell' She got out of bed and grabbed some clothes from the closet. 'I'll worry about him later. A shower will help me feel better.'  
  
Her mind churned from all the events that had happened as she finished her shower. Looking into the mirror as she fixed her hair a thought struck her. 'He never told me about his brother! How could I forget something like?' She finished getting ready quickly and stormed out of the bath room to confront her best friend.  
  
"Yaaassshhhhh!" she called out in her 'you are in deep shit' voice. Finding him in the living room she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Yash looked up from the couch with a feeling of dread as gazed locked with hers. 'Oh damn! What did I do now?' he thought.  
  
"Yashie, why didn't you EVER tell me you had a brother?" she said in a syrupy tone that belied her anger. Her gaze turned hard as she waited for an answer. "You have some explaining to do friend."  
  
He gulped at the look she gave him implying that he better fess up or else. He wished she didn't remember that little bit from the night before. The one thing he would not ever explain to anyone was his relationship with his older brother. Even Kag. He just didn't want to hurt her feelings and knew he was about to.  
  
Hardening his own eyes he glared at her. "Kag, I know we have been friends since childhood but this is one thing I will not get into with you. Just drop it, okay?" he turned away from her not wanting to see the look of hurt and betrayal he knew would be in her eyes.  
  
She stood there shocked at his words. 'He won't tell me!' her heart hurt suddenly at his declaration. It must be something that ran really deep for him not to share with her. "I'm sorry Yash, that you don't trust me enough to share this with me." She whispered.  
  
His gaze snapped back to her bowed head. Golden eyes softened as he stood to go to her. "Kag it's not like that." He said softly. Wrapping his arms around tiny waist he buried his face into the crook of her neck. "I didn't talk about him because he didn't exist to me, until now. It's complicated and I don't want to talk about it. Please understand."  
  
Sighing she leaned back so that he would look at her. She framed his face with her hands and looked deeply into his eyes. Feeling and seeing his sincerity, she resolved not to question him on it. She understood the need to not speak of certain things and would respect his wish. "You are my best friend. If you ever need me, I'll be right here, always. Just like you were always there for me."  
  
A shocked expression crossed his face as comprehension dawned on him. 'She's not gonna press me for answers?' He was stunned. Lowering his face to hers his heart wrenched "Gods Kag, I'm so sorry. Maybe someday I'll be able to explain.... but thank you for not pushing me on this."  
  
She pressed her forehead against his as squeezed his neck tight. "I love you Yash and I will do my best to understand. Just promise me that we will always be friends no matter what and that nothing will ever come between that."  
  
The urge to crush his lips to hers became overwhelming as he felt every breath of the words she spoke against them. His love for her had not faded over the years, even though he knew that they would never be together the way they were before. He was just grateful that things really never changed between them after their decision not to be together, but he still considered his.  
  
Just this once he wanted to kiss her. Really, kiss her. Before he had the chance to stop himself, his body took on a mind of its own. He growled as he crushed her body to his and gave into his heart's desire.  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'M SOOOOO EVIL!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Pssssst! It was Amy who has corrupted me!!!! HELP!!!!! Waaaaahhhhh!!!!  
  
::runs away::  
  
::BIG SMILEY:: YAY!!! I hope you guys don't kill me! I mean...I hope you liked it!!!  
  
::Jumps up and down::  
  
Please review!!!! 


	10. Dance of Seduction

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. WAAAAHHHH!!!!! ^_~  
  
YAY!!! CHAPPIE!!!! YAY!!! ::JUMPS UP AND DOWN, SHAKES BOOTY::  
  
BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!!!! MY HENTAI PAL AMYFUSHIGIYUGI HAS DECIDED TO TAG TEAM WITH ME ON THE REST OF MY er OUR FIC STARTING WITH THIS CHAPPIE!!! YAY!!! BIG HUGS & SMOOCHIES TO HER!!!  
  
::HUGS & KISSES TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!:: Your reviews greatly appreciated!! ^_^  
  
AND FOR THOSE THAT DIDN'T, THANK YOU ANYWAY FOR READING OUR FIC!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Funny by Amy! ~~~~~~~~~  
  
(pssst btw, my friends call me jax so that's what I'll referred to in funnies!)  
  
sess: "dear brother you know you are going to lose again" :evil laugh:  
  
inuyasha: "what the hell are you talking about, you fucking walking ice cube"  
  
sess: looks at jax with a sexy look and grins  
  
inuyasha: "hey that's cheating you bastard"  
  
amy: "its all right inuyasha I'll talk to her" give inuyasha a sexy wink and walks over to jax ::stands between sess and jax and whispers in her ear::  
  
jax: ::eyes get big:: "really?"  
  
amy: "yes"  
  
both girls run to inuyasha and drag him to bedroom  
  
inuyasha: grins back at sess "I think I just won this fight"  
  
Door shuts and sess's ::eyes start to glow red and cracks knuckles:: "two can play at this game" strips and blasts door open  
  
inuyasha: "OH, HELL NO!"  
  
girls: "OH YEAH!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 10 – Dance of Seduction  
  
Kagome stood stunned at Yash's actions. She could feel his warm lips nibbling and caressing hers. His arms and body vibrated with uncontrolled desire for her. Her heart raced as she closed her eyes and for just a moment savored the feel of his lips on hers and how safe she felt in his arms.  
  
Suddenly, she felt trapped, scared. She couldn't understand what was happening. Her mind seemed to have shut down at that moment, then jumpstarted again. Confusion set in, why would he do this to her? She couldn't let him make her feel this way, it wasn't allowed. Fear gripped her heart as an unwanted memory from her abduction flashed in her mind's eye. 'No.... No.... NO!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!' her mind screamed.  
  
Squeezing her eyes shut she forcefully pushed against him as her hands began to glow blue with miko energy. A blast shot from her hands before she could pull herself back together to prevent hurting him. She heard a loud crash as she opened her eyes dreading what she would see. There, slumped on the floor, sat Inuyasha holding his head in both hands. A large crater was above him from where his body impacted the wall.  
  
Tears came to her eyes as she looked at his shaking form. "What have I done?" she whimpered.  
  
"Kag" he murmured in a tortured voice. "Kag, I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to.... I just.... I don't know what happened! Please!" He raised his head with panicked fear, a pleading look in his eyes. He was afraid of losing her. He couldn't let her go no matter what. She was the only one that mattered to him and made him feel complete. "Friends to the end" at the very least, he had always had that.  
  
"Yash... I can't...." She looked at him with a haunted expression. "I'm sorry. Just... You know that I can't be with you that way, anyone that way. Please... don't do that again... It hurts too much... I can't..."  
  
He recovered swiftly and had her in his arms within a blink of an eye. Squeezing her tightly, he tried to lose himself in her sweet scent. Wanting to erase the fear and sadness in her aura, he whispered soothingly into her ear. "I won't do it again, Kag, I promise. I really don't know what came over me. I'll always take care of you and protect you. I'll always be here for you when you need me. You mean more to me than anything... I just want you to be happy and safe. I love you so much and I'm sorry."  
  
"Yash" she whispered softly. "We should go ahead and finish up getting ready to go. Everyone will be waiting for us." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back in reassurance. Smiling softly at him she gave one last squeeze of his neck and stepped back. Silently, she had given her forgiveness and they finished up getting ready and were out the door in less than twenty minutes.  
  
The drove to the club in a companionable silence, it only took about fifteen minutes to get there from Yash's. As they approached the Bakuryuuha, both were lost in their own thoughts and both grateful that the incident at Yash's could be set aside without complication. Or so they thought.  
  
~~~~  
  
They entered the club hand in hand and made their entrance through to the main floor. The music was loud and many youkai and humans were enjoying a Saturday night on the town. The Bakuryuuha was one of the most popular dance clubs in town. They served food, drinks and had a dance floor that was large enough to accommodate over two hundred patrons.  
  
Yash's golden gaze pierced the crowd searching for their friends. He always had the worst time sensing them in a throng like this. Stretching his senses the best he could he tried to locate them, using his nose to locate them was a pain in the ass with so many offending scents meshed together and unfortunately he couldn't block them out. A low growl emitted from his chest when he picked up a scent he hated almost a much as his brothers. 'Kouga'  
  
Kag was stretching her senses as well to help Yash find Sango and Miroku. Hearing him growl in anger, she looked up at him to find out what had agitated him. Suddenly a youkai aura hit her and she knew then why Yash's demeanor changed so quickly. 'Dammit! What the hell is the wolf doing here tonight of all nights?' she thought. She was not in the mood to deal the persistent baka wolf youkai.  
  
"Yash, just ignore him. We need to find Sango and Miroku. Isn't he supposed to be running the club tonight for you? They could be in the office waiting for us." She suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I can barely smell them but they're definitely here somewhere. Let's go check the office."  
  
He took her hand and started to guide her to the upstairs office when a woman wearing a skimpy, red, silk dress bumped into them. Yash instinctively reacted by grabbing her by the shoulders to steady her so she wouldn't fall. 'Damn drunks' he mentally growled.  
  
Kag's sapphire depths grew hard at the feeling she received from the woman's aura. She looked her over once and thought that she looked like a high paid whore in a dress that didn't leave much to one's imagination. The red silk clung to every curve and pretty much yelled "fuck me now!" 'Hell, she's practically falling out of that dress.' Kag snorted internally as she watched the woman fawn all over Yash.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she looked into the most gorgeous sun gold eyes she had ever seen. "I should pay better attention to where I'm going, but I can't say that I'm completely sorry." She purred as she leaned against Yash's hard body suggestively.  
  
"Are you okay? Miss..." Yash asked. A stunned expression crossed his handsome face when he really had a good look at the woman that had assaulted him. She was beautiful, but the really crazy part was that she looked just like Kag. Well, almost, this woman's eyes were brown instead of blue and looked older, more harsh.  
  
"How rude of me! My name is Kikyou Yukimi." She greeted leaning back slightly not wanting to let go of the hunk she had within her grasp. 'Naraku never told how damn hot this guy was. This will be even more fun than I thought!' she smiled seductively up at him as a flash of red flickered in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, ummmm, hi... I'm Inuyasha Mutsohito." He returned her greeting oblivious to a glaring Kagome behind him. He could sense a slight miko's aura surrounding the woman in his arms and was surprised. There were very few trained mikos around and she definitely was one he figured out once he realized she was masking her powers. She just wasn't as good as Kag at it from what he could tell.  
  
Yash studied the woman some more and realized he liked what he saw. Kikyou was a gorgeous woman. She was sexy, with kissable lips and had a body that begged to be loved. He felt his own body react to the way her supple curves were pressed against him and the way she was rubbing up against him wasn't helping his condition any. He could smell her arousal and was drawn to her like a bee to honey.  
  
"Ahem!" Kag's interruption caused them both to look in her direction. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked with venom in her voice. She didn't like this woman. Something about her didn't sit well with Kag. Her aura was all wrong. 'This woman may be a miko but there's something definitely dark about her. I don't like this.'  
  
"I'm sorry, Kikyou. I have some friends I need to see. Maybe I can see you later?" he asked hopefully with a suggestive wink.  
  
Before she could respond Kag grabbed Yash by the arm and dragged him away zapping him slightly when he tried to protest. "Keep it in your pants dog boy. We don't have time for this now." She snapped as she yanked on his arm, hauling him to the stairs leading to the office. 'What'd that stupid bitch do to you?'  
  
She couldn't believe the way Yash reacted to that woman. He never acted like that with a woman he just met. He always had women from the club panting after him and he had been out a few times but that was it. He usually spent his time with either herself or Miroku and Sango when he wasn't busy with business. This just didn't make sense.  
  
Kagome's thoughts came back to that Kikyou woman. It was creepy the way that she looked so much like her, but not. When she had looked at that woman's eyes she had seen a flicker of red and then it was gone. This confused her even more since miko energy was supposed to be blue or at least she thought it was. 'I will have to look into this more.' She thought as they headed up the stairs. She was brought out of her musings when Yash barked at her.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for Kag?" he wasn't happy about the way she had dragged him away from a hot and willing woman. "You could have at least let me get her number!" he whined some more. Angry that she was ignoring him he snarled at her "Dammit Kag! It's not like we're together!" his eyes widened in shock at what just came out of his mouth.  
  
Abruptly she stopped and turned to face him with a murderous look in her eyes. "What the fuck did you think you were doing Yash? Is your dick so neglected that you suddenly kiss me knowing that it was wrong and then come here and want to screw the first bitch that runs into you?" her concealment spell wavered slightly exposing some of her aura as her anger grew. "You didn't even notice that there was something off about that sleazy whore or was your sense of smell overrun by her cheap perfume! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING BAKA INU!" she turned and stormed up the steps as she left him standing there still wide eyed and in shock.  
  
Yash stood stunned at Kag's outburst. His face burned with embarrassment and shame for his actions and words. He knew Kag was right but still couldn't believe she had said all of those things to him. 'She's gotten mad at me a helluva a lot but she's never spoke to with such malice before.' He hung his head as he followed after, sorry that he had angered her so. I regretted more than anything his last words to her. If the doggie ears on top of his head were showing, it would be seen that they were laying flat against his head in sorrow.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kag was fuming as she entered the club office. 'That damn baka inu...' her mind churned. She felt a little guilty for being so harsh with him but she couldn't help it. He wasn't thinking straight for some reason and said such hurtful words to her. It had to do with that bitch that they had met earlier. What was it about her that bothered her so much? Her thoughts came to a halt when she realized Sango was talking to her.  
  
"Kag? Are you okay?" She asked as Inuyasha entered the office behind her. He had a sullen look on his face and she frowned wondering what had happened to make him so sad.  
  
"Hey, Yash man!" Miroku chirped not noticing his mood.  
  
"Feh." Yash mumbled with his eyes downcast.  
  
"Soooo, what's going on?" Sango ventured trying to get a feel for the situation. "You told us all to meet you here and we're here..."  
  
"Well, Sesshomaru needs to be here so we can all know what's going on but since he's not we should just enjoy ourselves 'til he gets here." Yash offered. "Besides Miroku, you're the one who's working tonight. I'm just for back up if needed. We should some rounds before we get involved a long meeting"  
  
"Yeah!" Sango readily agreed wanting to get Kag alone so she could talk to her. "Kag and I will go down to the bar to get some drinks and we'll have a little fun while we're at it! You boys go ahead and do your thing!" She exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed a hold of Kag's arm and practically dragged her out of the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Miroku asked, confused by Sango's sudden burst of energy to "go have fun".  
  
"Don't look at me!" Yash tried to lighten the mood and grinned a mischievous smile at Miroku. "We should go and have some fun of our own! After making our round of course."  
  
Miroku and his lecherous ways prompted him to respond with a mischievous grin of his own as he charged Yash as if to tackle him. On impact he threw Yash over his shoulder and ran out of the office whooping. "Fun first, rounds later!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sango had dragged Kagome to the closest bar and they both started their night with shots of tequila, Sango's favorite. When they had hit their fifth round, in less than 10 minutes, Sango finally decided to ask Kag about the tension between her and Yash when they entered had entered the office.  
  
"So, what's up with you and Yash?" she asked as she finished her hit of tequila. "You guys were fighting again, weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, sorta..." Kag slurred slightly as she slammed her shot glass on the bar top. She told Sango what happened and that she felt bad about it but wanted Yash to apologize to her first this time. She had always been the one to end their fights with an apology and she didn't feel that she was the one that needed to this time. Kag called for another round of Tequila wanting to just forget all that had happened since the day before.  
  
After they finished their sixth shot, they sat and talked for a few minutes before they were interrupted by the "wolf".  
  
~~~~  
  
Kouga had known she was there. He had picked up her intoxicating scent when she had hurriedly passed him, dragging dog turd behind her. When she and Sango had finally emerged from the club office he had decided to wait a little bit before approaching her. He figured if she had a few drinks she would be more accepting of him.  
  
He gave a sly smile when he eavesdropped on her conversation with Sango. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for. She was mad at dog face and he could make his move. Grinning, well, like a wolf, he stood and decided it was time to try his luck.  
  
He approached the two women and leaned in close to Kagome's face from behind. "Hey doll face" he purred in her ear as he put an arm on her shoulder.  
  
Kag stiffened at the contact but the alcohol in her system overrode her good judgment as she turned in her stool to face him. "What do you want Kouga?" her voice wavered slightly at the look he was giving her. She knew what he wanted and maybe she could play out a little game to force the stubborn hanyou to apologize to her. It didn't help that she was three sheets to the wind from drinking so much on an empty stomach. Otherwise, she would never have even considered it. Her decision made, she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Kouga's stunning blue eyes blazed in astonishment, when for once, Kagome was smiling at him like he had always wanted her to. He could see Sango scowling at him from behind Kagome but he didn't care. The woman of his heart was looking at him and smiling. Giving her a seductive smile he pushed on "I don't want much Kagome, just a dance"  
  
Sango couldn't believe Kagome was letting him this close to her much less touch her. 'I knew I should have made her eat before we started drinking. I'll have to fix this.' She thought quickly. Coming from her stool she wrapped her arm around her friend and stared Kouga straight in the eyes "Sorry Kouga but she promised she would dance with me." Giving Kouga a smug smile that didn't reach her eyes she pulled Kagome from the stool.  
  
Kagome almost giggled knowing what Sango was up to and wrapped her arm around Sango giving Kouga him a sexy little pout "Sorry, Kouga" she winked. "Maybe later, okay?" she scanned the room hoping Inu Yasha was watching somewhere but in her hazy state she felt too good to care too much as Sango pulled her toward the dance floor.  
  
Kagome felt a thrill run through her as they made their way through the heated bodies on the dance floor. The lights in the center were dim, giving a sense of privacy even while surrounded by so many. The beat of the music was enough to make her feel free. After all she had had to put up with recently, she just wanted to have some fun and forget all of the bad things for right now.  
  
Sango watched as Kagome automatically started moving to the rhythm and giving her a wicked smile she joined her in the motion. Kagome turned away from Sango only to back into her as they moved together in a dance they had been doing since they were in their teens practicing at Kagome's house. They had caused many a fight at their high school dances for their antics. Sango's hands were on Kagome's hips, as they pressed flush against each other to begin their dance of seduction.  
  
Where Kouga stood he had a perfect view of them and he almost forgot to breathe feeling his paints get tighter the longer he watched them. 'I didn't know she could dance like that.' He was practically drooling.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kikyou had been waiting for her new play toy to emerge from the office room and had began to get impatient. The more she thought about him the more she wanted him. 'Naraku said I could do what ever want with him. I have plans for you my little puppy.' Her eyes flashed with lust as an evil smile crept across her lips.  
  
She thought about how sexy that inu hanyou looked in his blood red, silk shirt with tight fitting black jeans. His long silver hair was tied loosely at his neck with a black leather strap, she wanted to let it down and run her fingers through it. She felt her body react with anticipation remembering how his hard muscled body felt against hers. 'Damn, what's taking him so long?' her patience was running out as her arousal grew.  
  
Her attention was caught when she saw two women emerge from the office and head toward the bar closest to the stairs. Kikyou's eyes narrowed maliciously when her eyes made contact with Kagome's form. 'That little miko is going be trouble. I need to keep her away from my new toy.' She sneered unconsciously in her mind. Her eyes flashed with red for a moment and then it was gone.  
  
Anger simmered with in her veins remembering the way that that other woman was able to just drag her little puppy away. She scanned the crowd searching, as she thought of ways to get rid of that annoying little bitch. Her face brightened slightly when she spotted Kouga's form. 'I knew he was here some where. Maybe I can get him to run interference for me.' She mused. Then a thought she liked even better hit her. 'Why don't I just kill her instead? Naraku never mentioned her or that I couldn't "kill" anyone to get what I want.' A cruel smile slowly spread across her face at the thought.  
  
She watched as Kouga had made his way to the two women and started talking to the one she had begun to despise like he knew her. 'This is interesting. I wonder what his relationship with that woman is.'  
  
Kikyou watched with interest as the other woman said something to Kouga and then with their arms around each other left him at bar alone and headed toward the dance floor. Her gaze returned to Kouga so she see his reaction at, what looked to her like, being brushed off.  
  
She watched in amusement as his gaze turned heated with lust and his eyes stayed locked in the direction of the dance floor where the two women had disappeared to. Kikyou looked towards the area of the floor that held his attention so avidly and her face twisted to an expression of loathing.  
  
There in the middle of dance floor the two women, that seemed to have drawn every man's attention in the place, were dancing erotically, rubbing and touching each other like lovers. Not being able to watch the scene before her anymore, especially when she believed she was the one who should be the center of attention, went back to sipping her sex on the beach.  
  
She turned her attention back to the office door when she heard a loud "whoop" and watched as a man laughing ran out the door carrying her puppy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
~~~~  
  
Sango and Kagome were lost in the music as their dance became more heated. The tequila they had consumed so quickly left Kag feeling extremely relaxed and loose and completely wasted. She didn't notice anything or anyone but her Sango and the way her body felt moving against hers.  
  
She closed her eyes and grinned as Sango wrapped an arm around her neck from behind and snaked the other around her waist holding her close. Feeling naughty Kag reached her arms behind and grabbed Sango's ass holding her tight as they moved with the music.  
  
Sango smirked when she felt Kag rubbing her hands on her ass. She giggled as she thought of the way they used to get in all sorts of trouble dancing like this in public. They must be a sight dancing the way they were in their short mini skirts and fairly revealing spaghetti strapped tanks. 'Well, might as well go all out since Kag seems to be enjoying herself and wants to be adventurous.'  
  
With a wicked grin Sango closed her eyes and slowly began to move her hand down Kagome's thigh. Feeling her skin beneath her finger tips she drew her hand back up gripping the hem of her skirt and slightly bringing it high enough to barely expose her red lace panties.  
  
Kag groaned when she felt Sango's fingers graze her thigh and hike her skirt up as she continued to move seductively behind her. A small grin spread across her lips as she leaned her head back against Sango's shoulder. "So you wanna play that game, huh?" Kag giggled in her ear. "You know we are so gonna be in trouble if Yash and Miroku see us. They haven't seen us dance like this since high school and you remember how much trouble that caused."  
  
"Yeah, but we're having so much fun! The boys will just have to deal with it." Sango snickered as she pictured the expression that would be on their faces when they saw them. "Let's play" she whispered in Kag's ear, slightly blowing against it.  
  
"You asked for it!" Kag laughed as she kissed Sango's lips, lingering just long enough to make people wonder. She moved her hands down Sango's ass and gripped the back of her thighs as they dipped down together their bodies flowing with the music that surrounded them.  
  
Softly brushing her fingers against the back of Sango's bare thighs she slid her hands under her skirt. Kagome lifted the back of her skirt up enough to expose some of her backside, as she grabbed hold of it again. Her eyes shot open in shock when she didn't feel any panties. Giggling, she pinched the exposed flesh. "Please tell me you're wearing a thong or something."  
  
Sango blushed at Kag's suggestive remark. "YES! You hentai! I'm wearing a thong otherwise Miroku would be molesting me right now!" A mischievous grin appeared on her face as an idea crossed her mind to get back at her friend. "Oh, you're in for it now!" she teased.  
  
Sango removed her arm from around Kagome's neck and brought it back around her waist. Letting go of the hem of her skirt she caressed her bare thigh as her other hand found its way under Kag's tank, leaving her smooth tummy exposed. Sango kept her eyes closed as her hand wandered up between Kag's breasts and remained splayed over her heart as she held her close.  
  
Kag sighed at feeling Sango's hand on her chest over her heart. She rested the back of her head on her right shoulder as Sango rested her chin on Kag's left. "I love you Sango." She whispered bringing her left hand around to wrap around the back of Sango's neck drawing as close as possible.  
  
Turning their heads to face each other, both women smiled as their gazes locked together. They were both thankful that they had such a close and loving friendship. No one could ever come between them and no matter what, they would always be the sisters that neither ever had. "I love you too, Kag girl." Sango murmured as she gently kissed Kagome's cheek. Feeling happy and content they both closed their eyes and let themselves go. Their bodies and minds moving as one with beat of the music.  
  
Both women were blissfully intoxicated and lost in their own little world, completely oblivious to the attention they had drawn with their dance of seduction. Men and women alike all over the club were watching intently at their breathtakingly erotic display.  
  
~~~~  
  
As Miroku and Inuyasha entered the dance room, after their earlier antics, Miroku began to scan the room for Sango and Kagome. Looking to the bar where Sango usually waited for him he frowned at seeing Kouga there. 'What's that wolf doing here?' he wondered noticing that he was staring intently in the direction of the dance floor. "Damn where are those two?" he murmured to himself disregarding him. He ignored the irritated "Feh" that came from beside him.  
  
Inuyasha with his keen senses located the girls with ease out on the dance floor and watched as Kagome slid down against Sango seductively. The first words out of his mouth were "OH FUCK!" as his golden orbs blazed with fire and were instantly glued to a sight that he had not encountered in many years.  
  
'There is no way they were they doing their old dance here and now!' he tried to convince himself even though the proof was right there before his eyes, taunting him. His blood began to boil as he noticed the scent of arousal coming from what seemed liked every direction club flooding his already shocked senses. 'Damn her!' he snarled silently as his jealousy grew from the overwhelming number of men drooling over HIS Kagome. His mind completely disregarding his earlier statement about them not being together and her anger at him.  
  
Miroku raised an eye brow at his friend's outburst and followed his stunned line of vision to the dance floor. "O" was the only sound that came from his mouth as his violet eyes grew round as saucers and his mind instantly hit the gutter at sight before him. Now that was something you didn't see every day and he wasn't about to take his eyes off the two best friends lost in a dance that could make the coldest blood boil hot as lava. He wasn't the slightest bit hungry but the word "sandwich" chimed like a mantra over and over in his lecherous mind.  
  
Miroku was practically drooling by the time Yash tore his gaze from the girls and knocked him upside the head. Miroku saw stars from the impact and glared at his friend. "What the hell was that for? I was just enjoying the view!" he whined, rubbing the knot that was forming on his head. "That's MY fiance` and I can drool if I want to."  
  
"Yeah, you and every other guy in here, or haven't you noticed that you're not the only one "enjoying the view"? I smell nothing but male arousal and it's thicker than the concrete walls in this place." Yash growled. "Did you forget the last they danced like this? I haven't, do you recall our Prom night? I believe we almost went to jail for twenty counts of assault and battery!"  
  
Miroku groaned remembering that night. "FUCK!" he yelled as made a beeline for the girls before he ended up having to hurt someone.  
  
::BIG SMILEY:: YAY!!! I hope you this chappie and big kisses to amy for joining me to make this fic even better!!! ^_^  
  
::Jumps up and down::  
  
Please review!!!! 


	11. Jealousy's Heat

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. WAAAAHHHH!!!!! ^_~  
  
YAY!!! CHAPPIE!!!! YAY!!! ::JUMPS UP AND DOWN, SHAKES BOOTY::  
  
A/N: Okay!!! I'm sorry!!! I know I'm late but it looks like my posting will take a little longer than before since I am working with amy on more than just this fic! We are also tag teaming a vamp fic "A Light in the Darkness" that is posted under amyfushigiyugi. Please take a look and tell us what you think! Also, this chappie was actually part of last chappie but when amy and I started in on it, well... it ended up being like 10 pages. We got really carried away. So NOW YOU HAVE YOUR SESSHY!! Read on!!! ^_^  
  
::HUGS & KISSES TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!:: Your reviews greatly appreciated!! ^_^  
  
AND FOR THOSE THAT DIDN'T, THANK YOU ANYWAY FOR READING OUR FIC!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Funny by wyldwolfrose ~~~~~~~~~  
  
wyldwolfrose: "Amy! I can barely keep my eyes open!" ::rubs eyes vigorously:: "More than one fic is just nuts! How do you do it??? I'm hopeless!!!" "waaaaahhhhh!!!!" ::bangs head on laptop::  
  
amyfushigiyugi: "Okay missy, that will not help you stay awake, it'll just give you a coma. And besides you are doing just fine! I know you can't be as good as I am but you can at least try." ::hand on hip and wagging finger::  
  
wyldwolfrose: ::growls in frustration:: "Okay smartass! If you're so great you can just... just... KISS MY ASS!!!!" ::sticks out tongue at amy, crosses arms and pouts::  
  
amyfushigiyugi: "Oh, so that's how it is?" "Here lemme help you alleviate your woes." *evil smirk & sadistic gleam in eyes*  
  
wyldwolfrose: ::eyes widen in fear:: "ummmmm... Amy..." ::slowly backs away from computer and amy::  
  
amyfushigiyugi: ::cracks knuckles and pulls huge mallet from outta nowhere:: "C'mere babe... I got a kiss of appreciation to give you"  
  
wyldwolfrose: "OH SHIT!" ::turns and hauls ass:: "I'M SOOOORRRYYY!!!! I PROMISE TO BE MORE LIKE YOU AND KISS YOUR FEET AGAIN!"  
  
amyfushigiyugi: ::hot on wyld's heels:: "Oh no! I want more this time! You hid behind me and let the reviewers throw tomatoes at me for YOUR cliffies!!! It's payback babe!!!" ::corners wyld:: "Now... let's have that "kiss"" ::crazed look in eyes::  
  
wyldwolfrose: ::gets on hands and knees kissing amy's feet:: "You are the greatest... I will be a good girl... You are the greatest... no more tomatoes..."  
  
amyfushigiyugi: ::mallet raised above head and leans forward threateningly:: *SMOOOOOOOCCCCHHHHH!*  
  
wyldwolfrose: ::looks up confused:: "What the hell..."  
  
amyfushigiyugi: ::laughs and walks away:: "You're awake now!"  
  
wyldwolfrose: ::stunned expression on face:: "bitch..." ::grumbles and sits at laptop::  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 11 "Jealousy's Heat"  
  
As if in a trance Kouga took the last drink of his sake and set the cup down on the bar. Looking straight at Kagome he felt his entire being drawn to her like a moth to a flame. His hands tingled in desperation to touch her fiery body that beckoned to be loved. His blue eyes darkened with desire as he closed in on his unsuspecting prey.  
  
Kagome could feel the curves of Sango's body rubbing against her back as she slid down and back up her friend. Closing her eyes she was reminded of the confusing kisses she had encountered earlier. Sensual kisses from brothers. She could feel her body temperature rise and she could almost taste them both on her lips. Even in her alcohol induced state she could still sense them both in the room, watching her every move. She could also feel the anger and jealousy that radiated from both auras. A smile touched her lips as she continued to dance, inwardly amused with the brothers.  
  
Sesshomaru strode into the dance room area when he had caught the scent of his hanyou brother and the little miko that had been plaguing his mind all day. That woman completely confused him and he was already annoyed as it was. His thoughts wandered back to their earlier encounters and how she had turned his world upside down in less than twenty-four hours.  
  
He decided not to sniff them out since the room already reeked of sweat and alcohol, he closed his sensitive nose the best he could considering the circumstances. Stretching out his senses he easily located his brother and the monk, he noticed the women were not with them. 'Odd.' He mused, remembering how possessive Yash was of the miko. 'She can't be far if he's here.'  
  
He looked in his brother's direction and observed his tense stance as Yash stared intently at the dance floor. His brother's aura was flaring with jealousy and anger. Curious, Sess moved to another part of the room not wanting to make his presence known yet. His senses still not able to locate the two women he searched the dance floor trying to find the object of his brother's keen attention. Within a heartbeat his gaze locked on a sight that caused his impassive composure to wane. For a split second his eyes widened in shock at the women he was searching for dancing like lovers before him.  
  
Finding a secluded corner where he could observe the miko's performance better, Sess leaned against the wall watching every move she made through his hooded gaze. The way her body flowed with the music and the way she was touching the taija caused a barely audible groan to escape his lips. Her exposed flesh glistened with sweat as she continued to tease his senses with her body. Her eyes were closed as she moved seductively to the music and he had to restrain himself from reaching out to touch her flushed face.  
  
Although he appeared perfectly calm on the outside his insides felt like molten lava as he stood there burning in the flames she was igniting within him. Without even looking at the crowd he could sense others watching her and a low growl started from somewhere unknown inside him. The heavy scent of their arousal taunted the iron clad control he was infamous for. Fighting this feeling of possessiveness he willed his body not to move as he continued to watch her from a distance.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kouga had made his way to Kagome and stood before her for a moment. His heavy lidded gaze taking in how desirable she looked covered in sweat and making love with the music. He smirked with anticipation, aware that both girls had their eyes closed. Not able to hold back anymore he gave into the temptation to touch her. One step was all it took and his body pressed flush against her moving in rhythm to hers.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open and her first reaction was to push him away but she paused remembering that she wanted to get even with Yash and the added satisfaction knowing that his brother was watching as well. With those thoughts in mind she tentatively slid her arms between them and caressed his chest. Well toned muscles jumped beneath her fingertips as her hands cautiously explored his upper body. 'This isn't as bed as I thought it would be' Kagome thought as her wondering gaze locked with his. She felt herself being drawn into the almost florescent blue pools as he moved seductively against her body.  
  
~~~~  
  
As they made their way towards the girls Miroku stopped suddenly causing Yash to walk right into him. He grew stormy at the sight that had greeted him. This was not the same sandwich he had been picturing in his mind earlier as he watched Kouga dance with Kagome, his wildcat still dancing behind her oblivious to the new addition. Without a backward glance to see Yash's reaction he took off to retrieve his fiancé not wanting Kouga to so much as touch her.  
  
Sango was in her own world when she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind and pull her from Kagome warm body. Without even opening her eyes she knew those big hands anywhere and sank back against him. Then remembering Kagome she slid her eyes open enough to see Kouga and he had Kagome in what looked to be like a lovers embrace. Sango instantly stiffened and started to pull away from Miroku only to be pulled back again.  
  
Miroku leaned down near the shell of her ear and whispered "Yash will take care of Kag, wildcat. Right now you are mine" his violet eyes darkened attractively as he turned her into him and brought her flush against hard body. Keeping with the motion she had set with Kagome, he moved against her letting his hands move down her hips. "Watching you and Kag dance like you were making love made me want to take you upstairs and fuck you senseless, you know."  
  
He growled as his lips caressed her ear. "I had to watch you kiss her, which was pure torture and then the way you were caressing her body..." Miroku groaned picturing the scene in his mind yet again. Closing his eyes his lips traveled down to the arch of her neck and hearing her whimper, he knew he had her. With his ulterior motive accomplished, he maneuvered her away from Kouga and Kag, hoping Yash would swallow his pride and hurry the hell up.  
  
Inuyasha was far from swallowing his pride as his eyes almost burst into flames. Kagome was moving with Kouga following a rhythm that would drive any man crazy. 'She's letting that... that... SHE'S LETTING THAT MANGEY FUCKING WOLF TOUCH HER!' His mind screamed, still not able to believe what he was seeing. His clawed hand fisted when Kouga ran his hand down Kagome's hip to her thigh and grabbing it brought her leg up to his hip as he ground himself against her like he was fucking her. Feeling a rush of adrenaline, Inuyasha could feel his claws ripping through the bastard's chest and exiting through his back with his still beating heart in his hand. A vindictive grin spread across his lips as he replayed the bloodcurdling image in his mind. With only Kouga's death in mind, Yash took off for the dance floor.  
  
Kagome turned around in Kouga's arms pressing her back to him, not thinking of the consequences of her actions until it was too late. Her eyes widened as Kouga pressed his rock hard arousal into the soft flesh of her hips. His hands came around front to press her tighter against him as he ground into her letting her know he wanted her. One hand splayed across her ribs slowly sliding up as if to cup her breast and his other hand slid down the front of her thigh and was slowly coming back up and under her shirt. She wasn't drunk enough not to see that getting even with Inuyasha was getting dangerous.  
  
She didn't expect to have to deal with all of them at once. Yash's possessiveness, Kouga's persistence and Sesshomaru watching it all with a raging anger that radiated from his barely concealed aura. This was definitely not a good mix, but for some reason, she could feel them all and what she felt sobered her cloudy senses like a cold shower. They all wanted her in some way and had to keep them at bay, for her own sake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha's senses went into overdrive as he watched Kouga put his filthy claws on Kagome's body. 'What the fuck does that wimpy wolf think he's doing?' His youkai blood began to boil as he watched the two dance a lover's dance before his eyes oblivious to their present audience. Yash felt his body burn with unrestrained jealousy and moved to rip the wolf youkai from his Kag's sensuously swaying body, but he stopped short as he watched Miroku grab Sango and dance away with her from the grinding couple.  
  
Yash's gaze locked with Miroku's in silent understanding and with a nod of appreciation he stalked toward the unsuspecting couple. Intent on forcefully removing the wolf, Yash growled low in his chest with the promise of bodily harm if Kouga didn't release his Kag. His warning was lost in the loud music as a feminine body crashed against his.  
  
Sun gold eyes widened in shock as his hands instinctively grabbed hold of the body that obstructed the view of his inner desire. "Ompf" was the only sound that escaped his lips as he looked down at the person that dared stand in his way.  
  
"We really need to stop meeting like this." Kikyou purred as she clung to his muscular frame. "Of course, I can't complain with such a gorgeous, hunk of man holding me the way you are."  
  
"Uhhhh... Oh! Hi, Kikyou... right?" he stuttered as she drew his eyes into her lustful gaze.  
  
"Where were you headed?" she asked with a pout on her lips. "I was hoping to get to know you better but that little guard dog of yours pulled you away from me! I didn't even get a chance to buy you a drink or ask you for a dance!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry. That's was just Kag. She's my best friend and she's been a little high strung lately. She was in a hurry to meet our friends when you bumped into us. She's had a really rough day and I just wanted to make sure she's okay tonight, that's all." Yash stated as his eyes searched the dance floor for the "asshole" and Kagome. "I hope she's okay... I don't like her with that wolf..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Not one to be set aside, Kikyou raised her hand to his face and forced him to look into her eyes. "Yashie... I would love for you to dance with me. I'm here all alone and you've really made me feel welcome tonight. All these other men have just been trying to get more than just a dance from me... Will you please keep me company for a little while?" she whined with false innocence.  
  
"Ummmm... Okay..." He murmured as he focused on the dark haired miko before him. His mind temporarily forgetting the couple on the dance floor. "You have nothing to worry about, sweetie. I'll protect you."  
  
"Let's go to the lounge so we can chat and I'll buy you a drink." Kikyou suggested as she laid her head on his shoulder. A wicked smile graced her red lips as she led him away from the dance floor and to the lounge that was on the other side of the club. 'That's right my little puppy, follow me and forget the little bitch. I'm the real woman here.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked up when she sensed Inuyasha's presence nearby and her eyes hardened at the scene before her. There he was facing away from her talking to that fucking slut and she was pawing him like he was her pet! Kag's anger grew with each breath she took, she knew that he had seen her and who she was with but he obviously didn't give a damn one way the other. Having had enough of Kouga's wandering hands, she tried to pull away from him only to hear him give a low growl and tighten his hold. His right hand now made a slow trail down her thigh only to start back up the inside of her skirt.  
  
Kouga felt her start to pull away but he was too far gone. This was the closest he had ever gotten to Kag and he wasn't about to stop now, short of seducing her. Bringing his hand from under her breast he gripped her chin gently, but firmly enough, so she couldn't escape. Dipping his lips close to hers his eyes locked with hers and he could see confusion and hurt flicker within their fiery depths. What surprised him the most was the touch of lust that simmered in her eyes. He thought he had smelled her arousal and it took his breath away to know she actually aroused because of him. "Kagome, I want you now" his voice was laced heavily with passion "I will make you my woman tonight"  
  
Kagome could tell by the look in his eyes he was serious and in her tequila muddled haze her senses where dim. Placing her hands on his chest she pushed back as far as he would let her wondering how she had let it go this far. 'What the hell have I done?' she berated herself. Looking over his shoulder to seek Inuyasha's form again her eyes widened when they locked with a very angry golden gaze but it wasn't Inuyasha. The tai youkai of the western lands stood directly behind Kouga.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't know how it happened. It had taken all his strength to stay where he had been for as long as he did. It was as if he had blinked and he was there ready to kill the one touching her. He could read the panic in her eyes. Kagome stopped breathing as soon as she saw him standing there but before she could react, Kouga slid his fingers through her hair and cupped the back of her head. Wrenching her face to face with him, he slashed his demanding lips across hers in a hungry kiss. Her eyes widened in alarm when she felt Kouga's lips on hers and the way he forcefully held her still against him. She felt panic rise within her as he continued to grind his arousal against her. 'No... please... someone help me...' her mind whimpered. Sesshomaru's vision changed to red as his senses picked up on the immense fear coming from Kagome and the overwhelming scent of lust from Kouga. The prince of the eastern lands was stepping beyond his boundaries and onto what was under the protection of the western lands. Faster than the human eye could ever hope to follow, Kouga was ripped away from her and thrown across the club, landing 20 foot away.  
  
The sudden change in her surroundings almost knocked Kagome from her feet, that is, until a band of steel wrapped around her waist and she was pulled against a solid wall of fury. Snapping her eyes up to his it almost took her breath away. There he stood calm as ever on the surface but she could feel the waves of fury rolling off his form. His eyes were locked on Kouga and she could feel the calm before the storm radiating in the air.  
  
All movement in the club had ceased upon hearing Kouga's body crash against the wall. Every eye began to watch in interest at what would develop next. The air was thick with anticipation as everyone held their breath.  
  
Sango and Miroku positioned themselves near Sesshomaru and Kagome ready to handle the situation that was fast becoming deadly. They could feel the rage that emanated from the tai youkai and both knew Kouga was no match for Inuyasha's brother.  
  
"He better not destroy our club! I don't wanna deal with this shit now!" Miroku complained frustrated that he didn't get finish his dance with his wild cat. "I'm sooo gonna kick Yash's ass for this! And what the hell were you doing letting her drink like that? You know she can't handle liquor that well!"  
  
"Damn it, Miroku! Now is not the time!" Sango growled never taking her eyes off her best friend. 'What the hell were you thinking Kag and where the fuck is Yash?' her angry eyes scanned the area for the missing hanyou.  
  
"Miroku... Where the fuck is Yash!?" Sango practically yelled not able to locate or sense him.  
  
"Huh? He was here a second ago..." Miroku looked around confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga stared at the floor for only an instant before narrowing his eyes and jumping up to attack only to stop dead when he saw whom he was about to attack. "Fuck" Kouga's eyes glowed an eerie blue and he couldn't stop the primitive growl sounding from deep within him. "Get your hands off my woman" his hands fisted at his sides unable to control his rising rage at the tai youkai. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was walking on thin ice but the thought had yet to register in the reasonable part of his brain.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes challenged Kouga's knowing the wolf would have to be stupid to tempt him, but it seemed the young prince wasn't as smart as he thought as Sesshomaru watched him advance. 'Baka wolf does he not have any intelligence?'  
  
Kagome knew Kouga wasn't thinking clearly, he never did when it came to her she reasoned. It had been her fault after all for letting him go as far as he did. "Men" Kagome growled as she tried to push herself away from Sesshomaru's chest only to have the arm tighten and pull her back 'fucking dejavo' Kagome groaned. "Damn it let me go!" she snapped.  
  
Kouga stopped about 5 feet away and with an almost evil smug smile he said in a tight voice "you heard the woman now give her back to me" he started to reach for her but when her eyes turned on him he stopped in mid motion seeing her anger. 'Shit' she was not very nice when she was pissed and he could tell she was beyond pissed now.  
  
Kagome pinned him to the spot with a look that should have had him withering on the floor in agony "Fuck off Kouga" then turning and staring up at the demon holding her she spat "You too asshole" the bastard didn't even flinch. How dare he come to her rescue after what he had already put her through and where the hell was Yash? She stiffened when his eyes slowly lowered to hers as if to tell her she would eat her words later.  
  
Kouga could see her anger for Sesshomaru and he knew there was no way Sesshomaru could steal her from him. The look she was giving the tai youkai was worse than the look she had shot him. "She doesn't want to be with you so let go" Kouga demanded.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't pay Kouga any attention as he watched the dancing fire in Kagome's eyes; his instincts wanted her to submit to him. She was so damn hot headed, someone was going to have to keep her raging fire contained and at the moment it was going to be him. His eyes roamed her flushed face haughtily but his words were for the wolf. "You are done here"  
  
Kagome's eyes darkened into stormy clouds. She wasn't in the mood to fight with both of them. Tossing her head toward Kouga, knowing he would go away if she said the right thing, she knew that would be one moron down and one to go "Kouga, look, I will talk to you tomorrow if you leave now" she could feel Sesshomaru's grip tighten on her as if he didn't like what she had said 'Well too bad' she thought crankily.  
  
Kouga took one step as if to try again and they both gave him a look as if daring him. He tightened his fist standing tall and proud "Fine Kagome but I will be back for you. You can count on that." Kouga turned away with resentment for the inu youkai and as he was walking to the door he paused, catching eyes with Inuyasha. 'Damn dogs', it seemed as if they were both trying to get in his way now. He could feel the hatred streaming from Inuyasha's form. 'Same here dog shit' then he noticed Kikyou leaning against Inuyasha and he sneered veering off to one of the exits.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at the infuriating girl in his arms, his agitation still high after seeing her in Kouga's arms. 'She needs a master' he thought darkly as he felt her still trying to twist out of his grasp "Be still wench" he grasped her tighter so that she was now flush with him. Moving his thigh between hers he started a slow seductive rhythm that she had no choice but to follow while he held her "You wanted to dance."  
  
He smirked inwardly when she opened her mouth to once again defy him until she felt his thigh pressed against her core and moving with her in a mind altering slow but heated pace he knew would add to the arousal he had sensed earlier. Her own senses had weakened he could feel it. The miko was not a drinker so why had she consumed so much alcohol? Her eyes were still shooting fire into his but behind them he could see a hidden desire and it mesmerized him.  
  
For the moment Kagome just hung in his arms, letting him have control, while she brooded over all that had just happened. His hard thigh between hers was making it hard for her to complete a single thought. Almost falling under the spell, she shifted her hip to add pressure and felt a lightening bolt of heat pass through her, making her almost close her eyes. 'What the hell was that?' she wondered, and then frowned again, realizing just whose arms she was in. Her eyes refocused as she came back to her still somewhat fuzzy senses.  
  
Sesshomaru locked his arms knowing as her eyes cleared she would try again to gain release but he would not give it to her yet. The memory of her dance with the taija still tempted him. His hand slowly slid down to the small of her back, caressing and exploring. His fingers found the hem of her thin shirt and slipped under it to slide across smooth as silk skin. The scent of her arousal heightened along with her now growing temper and he inwardly smirked.  
  
Kagome watched him through the sensations his fingertips were causing. Her temper spiked as she remembered he had just tried to kill her the less than 24 hours ago. "Just who the hell do you think you are touching me like that?" Her full lips parted to continue her verbal assault but abruptly died in her throat as the inu youkai raised his thigh again and began to grind his body against hers. He didn't understand why he was so compelled to keep the little miko in his arms but he would be damned if he was going to let go now. She felt so soft and even her angry aura was intoxicating to his senses. For just a moment, he was lost and moved their bodies in a dance of seduction.  
  
Kouga's scent irritated his nose as he growled possessively. He could even smell his brother's scent as well, which annoyed him even further. He wanted nothing more than to remove the stench of the wolf and hanyou from his miko's body. 'Mine!' His mind barked as his arms tightened around her body. He gently licked the side of her neck and nuzzled her affectionately. The close proximity of his body moving against hers drowned out the offensive scents.  
  
Kagome's next words died a quick death when she felt Sesshomaru's tongue on her heated flesh. As he buried his face in the crook of her neck, she felt his hot breath against her skin. The sensations of his unconscious ministrations caused a soft moan to escape her lips and her eyes to close. This arrogant, demanding, not to mention asshole made her really feel again. 'Damn you'  
  
Sesshomaru felt a change in her aura but could not identify it as he raised his gaze to hers. Molten gold orbs swam with desire and flashed with anger, both sides clashing together within his soul. He wanted her and it made him angry, yet there was nothing he could do. He lost himself in her presence and she made him feel weak. Her verbal barbs and reckless abandonment were enough make him want to tame the wild and fiery creature that seemed to be a magnet for disaster. 'What the hell?' his mind snarled at him as he stood perplexed at her rapidly changing aura. 'Something's not right'  
  
Kagome felt ill and the large amount of tequila she had consumed earlier left her feeling vulnerable at that moment. She felt as if she needed to protect herself but for some odd reason couldn't. She felt safe within the arms of the tai youkai... but didn't. 'How can he make me feel this way?' her body had betrayed her as she felt herself losing consciousness and her mind had began to slip into a black haze. 'I don't want this... or him... why does this keep happening to me?' was her last cognizant thought as an aura of evil overtook her suddenly and she thrown violently into the past.  
  
::BIG SMILEY:: YAY!!! We hope you guys enjoyed!!!  
  
::Jumps up and down::  
  
Please review!!!! 


	12. Inuyasha's Heart & Sesshomaru's Decision

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. WAAAAHHHH!!!!!   
  
YAY!!! CHAPPIE!!!! YAY!!! ::JUMPS UP AND DOWN, SHAKES BOOTY::  
  
A/N: I'M SORRY!!!! I know it's taking longer to get the chappies out but... but... I am trying!!! Grrrrrr... Too much to do and not enough time to do it!!! Amy and I are working together on a lot of stuff and I'm just not as fast as she is!!! lol!! I try though! We hope you enjoy the chappie and thanks for your patience!!! ::SMOOCHIES::   
  
::HUGS & KISSES TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!:: Your reviews greatly appreciated!!   
  
AND FOR THOSE THAT DIDN'T, THANK YOU ANYWAY FOR READING OUR FIC!!!

* * *

Funny by wyldwolfrose   
  
Wyldwolfrose: "No funny today 'cause I really wanted to get chappie out NOW!!!"  
  
Amyfushigiyugi: ::sweatdrop:: "wyld... you are sooo out of control..."  
  
Wyldwolfrose: "Well, lookie here miss smarty pants... I used my last funny for you sooo..." ::sticks tongue out at amy:: "BITE ME"  
  
Amyfushigiyugi: "No thank you. You tasted funny last time." ::scrunches up face::  
  
Wyldwolfrose: "Oh, that's it! I'll show you who tastes funny..." ::chases amy out the door::  
  
0-o "heh... don't ask... I in demented mode right now..."

* * *

Chapter 12 – Inuyasha's Heart & Sesshomaru's Decision  
  
Kagome lay limp in Sess's arms as he held her close. His usual cold exterior dropped as his blood began to boil in anger. 'How dare he...' he mentally snarled when he recognized the aura of the evil that had attacked her previously. He had warned the malicious entity not to try to harm what was his and now it had blatantly defied him. The tai youkai of the western lands would not let this go unpunished.  
  
Concern etched his features as his keen sense of hearing picked up Kagome's heartbeat as it slowed. It seemed as if she had been pulled into a physical state of a coma. Her aura was barely visible anymore and her skin was slightly cold compared to heat that raged within the club.  
  
Moving swiftly using his youkai speed, and not caring if he was noticed, Sesshomaru carried her to the club office, away from the ruckus of the crowded club. 'I will not let him attempt to rape your mind again.' He mentally snarled. 'He will pay...'  
  
Sango and Miroku rushed after Sesshomaru upon witnessing their friend's collapse followed by the disappearance of them both. They could both feel the familiar aura of the evil being that had attacked Kagome the night before. Fear flashed through both of them like a knife realizing what this could mean.  
  
"SON OF BITCH!" Sango yelled as she forced her way to the club office. "She's not in any condition to fight that thing!" She never looked back, knowing Miroku was right behind her. "AND WHERE THE FUCK IS INUYASHA???"  
  
"I don't know where that baka is!" Miroku glanced back to see if he could spot him. "Last time I saw him was when he was supposed to get Kouga away from Kag on the damn dance floor!"  
  
"Let's worry about Kag right now and not that baka inu!" Sango threw over her should as she took the steps to the office two at a time with Miroku hot on her heels.

* * *

Sesshomaru laid Kagome's unmoving form down on a black leather sofa in the office, his gaze never leaving her now pale face. His eyes tinted pink as he fought to get his raging youkai blood under control. He would not be able to help her if his state of mind was in turmoil. He knew she would not be able defend herself against the evil entity that seemed intent on destroying her mind.  
  
'Her alcohol consumption has hindered her greatly. She will not be able to hold it off with her senses so dull.' His anger rising yet again at her reckless behavior. He was angry. She seemed to have deliberately put herself in harms way and he there was nothing he could do stop it.  
  
The door burst open as Sango and Miroku came into a sea of Sess's angry aura and the chill of the evil that surrounded Kagome's body. Both stopped short as their gazes locked on Kagome.  
  
"What's going on? Is she okay? Can you help?" Sango practically whimpered wishing she hadn't let Kagome drink so much. Making her way over to her seemingly lifeless friend, she went to grab her hand but flinched when their hands made contact and jerked her hand back as if it had been burned.  
  
"You can not touch her in this state." Sesshomaru's voice was colder than frost. "The spirit is overtaking the miko quickly and she can not fight back."  
  
"What can we do?" Miroku asked as walked up beside Sango putting him arms around her trembling form to comfort her. He was extremely worried over Kagome's well being as well. He knew just as well as Sango that their Kag was defenseless right now.  
  
"I will take her to my ancestral home. There are strong ancient wards ingrained within structure that have been there for centuries. That at least, will assist in weakening his hold on her. I will enter her mind as I did before and destroy it." The last part said as he moved to pick her up.  
  
Even as powerful as he was, he felt the burning sensations where Kagome's body touched his. 'I will have to make haste. Stay strong just a little longer Kagome. I will not let him have you.' was his last thought as his concealment spell dropped and in a flash of light they disappeared.

* * *

Lost in a sea of darkness, Kagome floated in a haze of memories that had been locked away deep inside her heart. She hadn't visited most of these memories in many years and mentally curled within herself, whimpering in fear of the past. Some were ones that she never wanted to revisit but there were others she held close to her heart. Those memories kept her strong... helped her overcome the nightmares, that made her felt lost.  
  
She could sense a presence hovering in the darkness. It was familiar but she could not place it. She ignored the lurking aura as she thought of the events that occurred over the last two days. Now tonight, because of her own foolishness, her strength and power had abandoned her, leaving her vulnerable. She cursed her own stupidity. She felt alone. She felt weak and she hated it. Closing her eyes in despair, she allowed the darkness to take her, not able to stop it this time, even if she tried.  
  
Sesshomaru's form appeared before a massive stone castle that was well hidden on a mountain side. It stood tall and proud before him, the aura surrounding it glowed with intense energy, as if welcoming him home.  
  
He had not visited his ancestral home in many years, but made sure it was still well maintained over the centuries. Holding Kagome's body tightly against him, he stalked forward, entering the now open castle doors. Her aura had seemed to stabilize somewhat on the trip, but her skin was still cold and her heart rate still slow. He could feel where his skin had been scorched from holding her, but the barrier-like shield that tried preventing others from physically touching her, had subsided upon entering the castle.  
  
Moving swiftly to the West wing, he entered a room that was lavishly decorated with royal blues and shinning silver. A large mahogany bed sat in the center of the room covered with silvery silk sheets and overstuffed pillows.  
  
Sesshomaru paid no attention to the warm feeling of being home again, his concern for Kagome overriding all other thoughts. He laid her on the cool sheets and stared down at her pale features. It angered him that the fiery spirit, he knew she possessed first hand, seemed to have been snuffed out.  
  
Growling deep in his throat, he removed her shoes, placing his own at the foot of the bed with hers. He returned to her side and knew that this time, the entity that possessed her would be harder to locate within, without her assistance. Taking a steadying breath, his clawed hands moved swiftly, removing all of her clothes except for the black lacy undergarment that hugged her body.  
  
Knowing now was not the time, he still couldn't help himself, as his amber eyes roved over her well toned and shapely form. She reminded him of a fallen angel, lying in her black lace that contrasted with the silver of the sheets.  
  
Shaking his head, he mentally snarled, what the hell was he thinking? He focused on her aura trying to read the state her mind was currently in as he removed most of his clothing. Clad only in his blue silk boxers, he lay down next to her and gently rolled her body over his.  
  
Laying her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her, hoping his warm body would soothe her cold flesh. The skin on skin contact would allow his aura to meld with hers more completely as he tapped into her mind. Closing his eyes he released his youki, surrounding them both in his essence, as he easily made his way through her mental barriers.  
  
As he moved within the dark recesses of her mind, he felt her conflicting emotions and followed them to what seemed to be the source. A bright flash of white light engulfed him and he knew he had just entered a memory that she was now reliving.

* * *

-----Flashback-----  
  
_Kagome had been sitting under a sakura tree desperately trying to study for her next exam. Her brow furrowed as she tried to comprehend the words on the page that seemed to be in a foreign language to her. "I just don't understand this stuff!"  
_  
Sesshomaru's eyes lit on a younger version of the girl he now knew. Even then her beauty was amazing. Curious, his eyes searched their surroundings. 'A school?' He stretched his senses within the scene, only to find the one that had taken over her mind, was not there. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed when he heard the voice of his brother approach.  
  
_"Oi Kag!" Yash yelled as he made his way toward her. "Whatcha doin? You look like you just ate a prune!" he snickered at the twisted face she had made as sat next to her.  
  
"Look who's talking dog boy. I'm trying to study for this stupid English Literature exam and... grrrrrr! I can't figure this out!" she whined slamming her book shut and smacking him in the head with it. "And I don't eat prunes you baka!"  
  
"Hey! That hurt wench!" he growled as he held his injured head.  
_  
Sesshomaru smirked seeing even at a young age Kagome could put the hanyou in his place.  
  
_"Serves you right you slacker. Hey! Aren't you be in class right about now?" her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I thought you had Math during my lunch period."  
  
"I do, just not today." he smirked with mischief dancing in his sun gold eyes. "I took time off just come and harass you my Queen of Catastrophe! Besides, Math is a breeze. I've never studied for that stupid class and still pass with flying colors. That's more than I can say for you. You're a poster child for the mentally challenged."  
  
"Why you..." Kagome pounced on Inuyasha playfully as she mock tried to strangle him. Giggling as she tried to use her weight to pin him down knowing it was futile she challenged "I'll show you who's mentally challenged you freak of nature!"  
  
"Awwww... You're hurting my feelings Kag!" he laughed as he tossed her effortlessly on the ground and straddled her waist. With a sadistic look in his eyes he smirked as he attacked her ribs, mercilessly tickling her.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise as she was tossed on her back, followed by the weight of a hard muscular body. Kagome squealed as she was bombarded with Yash's well known and avoid at all costs, tickle fingers. "YASH! Hahahaha! Please... stop! Hahahaha! Okay! I give! Hahahahaha!"  
  
Yash smirked as he gave her one last "tickle" and finally halted his torturous assault. Thankful that her attacker had given her mercy, Kagome gasped for air as she lay under him trying to catch her breath. She still couldn't control the after affects of giggling that escaped her lips. _   
  
Sesshomaru watched the playful scene with interest, his expression never wavering from the emotionless mask he kept in place. She looked so young and carefree in this memory, so unlike the woman she had now become. The pure innocence and untainted aura, when she was young, reflected in shining sapphire eyes as he watched her and his brother interact. They couldn't have been more than fifteen at the time.  
  
_Inuyasha's laughter faded as he looked down at Kagome, finally noticing the position they were in. Her face was flushed from his tickle fest and she was breathing heavily with a radiant smile on her lips. Her hair lay fanned out in the grass and she looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven.  
  
It was as if he was truly seeing her for the first time, not as his friend but as a young woman. The picture of it was mesmerizing and teased his senses, begging him make her his. The smirk slowly faded as he watched her pink tongue dart out and traced her bottom lip as her sapphire blue eyes locked with his.  
  
Without thought to what he was doing it was as if a magnet was drawing him to her in slow motion. He had to know what that bottom lip tasted like, if it was as sweet as her honey laced scent. All he could hear was his own heartbeat growing louder the closer he moved to that pouty bottom lip.  
  
Kagome watched in fascination as he drew closer, his hair falling around them blocking all others from view. He looked larger than life crouched over her, his hungry gaze focused solely on her mouth. Her lips parted and her eyes widened as his lips slashed across hers in a toe curling kiss. His lips were soft and silky feeling as they pressed against hers for a moment before he slowly drew her bottom lip into his mouth and suckled on it.  
  
He had been right, her lips were sweeter honey and more intoxicating than wine. Yash found he could not pull away wanting to taste more and tentatively licked at her lips asking her permission to enter.  
_  
Sesshomaru knew it was only a memory before him but as soon as Inuyasha's lips connected with Kagome's, he felt a new hatred for his brother bubbling to the surface. On instinct, he took an angry swipe at his brother's image, only to snort in disgust as the deadly claws passed through the vision.  
  
_Kagome's breath caught as Yash licked at her lips silently asking her for entrance. Her eyes fluttered shut as she parted her lips for him, a soft moan escaping her at the feel of his tongue gently tasting her. She could feel all of his emotions in that one kiss and knew at that moment she was in love with her childhood friend.  
  
Yash slowly pulled back from her as he gave her gentle, caressing kisses at the corners of her mouth. Raising up a couple inches, wanting see if the kiss affected her the way it did him, he stared down at her with a bewildered look in his eyes. His heart was still pounding and he felt lost as he gazed down into her flushed face wondering why he had done it. As if answering himself he whispered what his heart desired but his mind had not yet comprehended "Because I love you and you are mine. You have always been mine."  
  
She could hear the possessiveness lacing his words and she smiled knowing he wasn't lying about his feelings for her. She could tell he loved her. Giving him a sweet, slightly smug smile that could rival his own, she placed her hand on the back of his neck as she pulled him back to her lips for her second kiss ever. Whispering softly her sapphire depths darkened with hidden passion. "I love you too, Inuyasha. I think I always have."  
_  
Sesshomaru heard a deadly growl and was startled to find it had come from his own body. His head jerked up as the scene rippled, then faded away only to be replaced by the image of Kagome as a young woman.

* * *

Sango & Miroku sat in the club office waiting for Inuyasha to show his face. They had searched the club after Sesshomaru left with Kagome and could not locate their absent friend.  
  
Sango was furious that the hanyou had disappeared when he was needed. She paced the office furiously, ready to break him in half the moment he walked in.  
  
"When I get my hands on him..." she shook with anger.  
  
"Calm down wildcat. He'll turn up." Miroku tried calming his raging fiancé. He was glad that he wasn't in Yash's shoes at that moment. His wildcat could be vicious and right now... heaven help the baka inu when she gets her hands on him.  
  
They trusted that Sesshomaru would keep his word and help Kagome. He had helped her last time and Sango had the distinct feeling that the tai youkai cared more than he would ever admit. "She better be okay..." her eyes flashed with hatred as her fingers itched to find the one that tormented her friend's soul.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as an eighteen year old Kagome sat in what looked to be a classroom, a frown marring her face. 'I wonder what significance this memory will have to her.' Learning more of the miko's past had been a welcome surprise, for he knew she would not willing divulge this information willingly.  
  
-----Flashback-----  
  
_Kagome hated staying after hours at the school, but she had no choice in the matter this time. When she had received her math test back today, she couldn't believe her score had been so low, she had studied so hard and still failed. As soon as the bell rang she made a bee line straight to the study group where tutoring was available to all students.  
  
Considering she had stayed until the last couple of people were ready to leave, she now felt a little more confident that she would catch back up and pass the next test. Kagome gathered her books and walked down the now dimly lit hallway wanting to put her them back in her locker, instead of carrying them home.  
_  
Sesshomaru's form stayed close behind her, curious to what this vision would bring him. Still irritated by the last vision, he was relived to see his brother no where in sight.  
  
_She heard steps behind her and wondered who else could be there so late, she turned around to see who it was. Hiten, the captain of the football team, must have just gotten out of practice, since he was still clad in his gear. He was heading toward her with a smile on his face.  
  
Hiten smiled when he spotted the girl, standing in the hall at her locker. Everyone had said she was off limits, labeled Inu Yasha's girlfriend. Glancing around the hall, he noted she was very alone. It made him kind of angry to think Inu Yasha had the hottest girl in the school, but then, maybe he could take her away from him. That would show the punk.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch and felt like hitting her forehead repeatedly against her locker. Inu Yasha was going to kill her. She had been in such a hurry earlier that she hadn't told him what she was doing and he was supposed to be at her house an hour ago. Kagome looked up as a shadow crossed in front of her.  
  
"Kagome, don't usually see you around school this late." Hiten towered over her, leaning against the locker beside hers.  
  
Kagome took one more glance at her watch, then mentally slapping herself silly, she grinned "I stayed for tutoring but now I'm really late, so I have to go" she made a move to close the locker but Hiten stopped her.  
  
"Wait just a minute, I was wondering if we could go out sometime" he leaned in closer to her, breathing in her scent.  
  
Kagome leaned back a little, starting to feel a little jittery "I can't Hiten. I have a boyfriend."  
  
Hiten narrowed his eyes a little but shrugged "What's the harm in going out with a friend? I won't tell if you won't..." his eyes locked on her lips hungrily.  
  
Kagome's eyes lit angrily and she opened her mouth to tell him just what she thought of that idea, but before she could voice her opinion, his lips crashed into hers and her back hit the locker. Dropping her books so she could push him away, his hands grabbed hers and held them still.  
_  
Sesshomaru knew there was nothing he could do to help her against the punk but still felt the need to rip the boy's arms off. It was hard for him to keep in mind that the visions before him had already come to pass. As he continued to watch, he couldn't help himself as he mentally shredded the lecher for daring to touch what was his.  
  
_Inu Yasha had become worried when Kagome wasn't at home at the usual time. Luckily, he had run into her girlfriends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka near the school and they had told him she had mumbled something about tutoring. Now rounding the corner and seeing her kissing one of the most popular guys in the school, he didn't think before opening his mouth. "So, this is what tutoring is like?!" he clenched his fist seeing red.  
  
Hiten smiled smugly and took a step back from Kagome "Kagome, I thought you said you were braking up with that loser."  
  
Kagome was so mad she couldn't see straight, but before she could defend herself again, Inu Yasha had thrown Hiten into the lockers on the other side of the hall. Towering over the football star, Inuyasha's eyes blazed, he was ready to cause serious damage the boy.  
  
Hiten had already been knocked unconscious by the first blow and just as Inuyasha grabbed Hiten's shirt to haul him into the air, Kagome grabbed his arm "No, that's enough Inuyasha, put him down."  
_  
Sesshomaru watched intently to see what his brother would do. If it had been him the boy would already be dead and Kagome would be safe in his arms.  
  
_Inuyasha couldn't keep the snarl from his lips as he flung the boy effortlessly back into the lockers and watched in satisfaction as he slid to the floor. Turning on Kagome he growled menacingly "Taking up for you lover Kagome? That's just too fucking sweet."  
_  
Sesshomaru was taken back by the injustice of his brother's assumption that she had caused this. His eyes traveled back to the girl in question, only to see her anger rise. But underneath the layer of anger, he could feel the tears that threaten to spill. Inuyasha was hurting her, and again, Sesshomaru toyed with the thought of flaying the skin from the hanyou.  
  
_Kagome glared back at him "Watch it dog face, you're digging a hole you might not be able to climb out of!" it pissed her off that he would believe someone as stupid as Hiten over her and without even asking her for the truth.  
  
Inu Yasha was livid. She wasn't even trying to deny it. He turned and slammed his fist into the nearest locker, completely destroying it in one punch "Fuck you Kagome, if that's what you want, you can have him!" he knew he had to leave before he did even more harm. He turned quickly and in a blur, disappeared.  
_  
Sesshomaru stepped in front of the miko. Watching the sadness pour from her in waves. His brother was a fool.  
  
_Kagome blinked as tears of anger, quickly turned to tears of hurt. He hadn't even asked her for the truth, he believed she was capable of cheating on him. "Fine" she sniffed, her bottom lip now trembling and tears fell freely down her face "If that's what you think of me, maybe we shouldn't have been boyfriend and girlfriend to begin with!"  
  
She raised her quivering chin up a notch "and.. and.. I don't care!" she promptly burst into tears, the pain in her chest throbbed as her heart broke. Forgetting her books that still laid on the floor and the open locker they were supposed to be in. Forgetting the injured dickhead still on the floor, she didn't care about any of it as she ran down the hall, wanting to be home where she could be alone and no one could see.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't stop until he was outside. On the other side of the school gym, he smacked his fist into the brick wall, unable to completely calm him self without her. He laid his forehead against the wall where the blood from his injured fist lie. His amber eyes stared at nothing as silent tears dripped from his heated face. "Why Kagome? Why did you betray me?"  
_  
Sesshomaru stood watching the image of his brother, for just a moment longer. 'You are not worthy of her' he spoke silently to the memory as it begun to fad. Without a second thought to the baka, he turned and walked away. He needed to find Kagome, the real Kagome, not the images of her memories that made his blood run hot with a protectiveness that was beyond his control.  
  
'Kagome...' his instincts told him what he had tried to deny since he had met her. In such a short amount of time, he couldn't believe it was possible. No woman had ever affected him as she had. She openly defied him, challenged his strength, physically fought against him without fear, even pissed him off to the point of showing his true emotion. She made him feel, and that in itself, was practically beyond belief.  
  
She had earned his respect, though he had chosen to ignore it. He could no longer deny the inevitable. He had no choice but follow the instincts that had been ingrained in him since he was pup. Ningen or not, it didn't matter anymore, she had proven to be his equal and he had decided, she would be his. He had found his future mate and nothing would stand in his way.  
  
He would find the impudent fool that had defied him.  
  
He would torture and execute the one that had the audacity to try and take from him, one he considered his.  
  
His brother may have had her as his at one time, still felt as if she were his...  
  
But soon... all would know that she belonged to him and no one... no one... would defy him...  
  
Not even her...

* * *

Wyldwolfrose: ::evil laugh:: YES!!! IT WAS MY DOING FOR THE EVIL, NASTY CLIFFIE!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Amyfushigiyugi: ummm... wyld... they're gonna hurt you....  
  
Wyldwolfrose: ::looks at readers, eyes widen:: ummmm... hehehe.... "BYE!!!" ::runs away::  
  
Please review!!!! 


	13. Nemesis Unknown

* * *

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. WAAAAHHHH!!!!!   
  
YAY!!! CHAPPIE!!!! YAY!!! ::JUMPS UP AND DOWN, SHAKES BOOTY::  
  
IMPORTANT A/N – PLEASE READ: I'M SORRY!!!! I know it is taking longer for me to get this story updated but I would like to remind those of you that are reading my fics that I do work approx 50 hours a week and am a mommy of 3 kiddos under the age of 10. I plan on finishing all that I started and I seem to have accumulated some more fics to update as well, heh. Ooops. Anyways, I really hope you can forgive me and I will update the best I can and will have the next chappie up with more to read (I know this is shorter than normal but didn't want leave ya'll hanging too long). What's coming next is really important to the story as whole and I don't want to mess it up, so please bear with me as I try get it together, be mommy, work and the other fun things life requires of us. I hope you enjoy the chappie (I'm sorry it's not very long) and thanks for your patience!!!  
  
::HUGS & KISSES TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!:: Your reviews are greatly appreciated!!   
  
AND FOR THOSE THAT DIDN'T, THANK YOU ANYWAY FOR READING OUR FIC!!!

* * *

Chapter 13 – Nemesis Unknown  
  
Kikyou smiled triumphantly, she had finally persuaded Inuyasha to take her home. It had taken some doing but he finally caved after she had turned on the tears. She couldn't believe she had been reduced to begging a man. That was just not right. He should've been more accommodating under her spell and yet it seemed being in the presence of that little bitch made him harder to control. She had never had problems where men were concerned. They would practically fall over themselves to be with her, but Inuyasha had a one track mind. He was in love with the miko and his aura contained immense power, those combined had made the spell less effective. 'I will just have to eliminate my problem. Inuyasha is mine' her thoughts laced with venom.  
  
The car pulled to a stop as she cleared her head of all thought. Her demeanor changed as she turned to face the object of her desire. A soft smile played across her lips as her eyes flashed red briefly "Inuyasha, could you please walk me up? I'd like to at least repay you for bringing me home by making some coffee or something."  
  
Her request seemed harmless enough as he looked at the building in which she resided "I guess I can, but only for a moment..." he frowned as the words left his mouth. He had the nagging feeling he was forgetting something important but just couldn't remember what it was. Shaking his head, the feeling passed as he turned the ignition off.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked wondering why he had hesitated. 'He should not be giving me this much trouble' a worried frown creased her brow as she tried to determine if the spell was holding.  
  
"It's nothing" he looked over to her with a lopsided grin. "Just had the feeling I forgot something, but it's not important. Let's go."  
  
Kikyou's eyes narrowed slightly at his words. It seemed he was more resilient than she had originally thought. She could not add another spell to make it stronger or he would know what she was up to. He would not resist her charms once they were alone in her suite, she just had to get him there in time.  
  
They entered the building in silence as she held his arm close to her. Her thoughts turning dark as she led him through the lobby to the elevators. 'That damned miko bitch. I will make her pay for her interference' it did not matter that it was unintentional, Kagome was the one the hanyou wanted and for that reason, she would die.  
  
Inuyasha stopped abruptly as the uneasy feeling within him spiked suddenly causing his heart to pound painfully in his chest. 'Something is very wrong...' his eyes glazed for a moment as he let the feeling engulf him. 'I feel happiness... sadness...' the emotions flew through him making his breath come out pants. A frown creased his brow as they became more intense 'pain... fear... terror...' he identified each one as his eyes closed. A picture flashed in his mind's eye and his heart stopped beating for a moment at the image displayed before him.  
  
A feral growl came from somewhere deep within his chest as blood red eyes flew open locking on Kikyou. He snarled viciously at her then disappeared like a streak of lightening as if he were never there.  
  
Kikyou stood alone at the open elevator door, her eyes wide with shock. "What the hell was that about?"

* * *

Naraku closed his cell phone with a loud snap as he growled in frustration. Sesshomaru was proving to be an annoying nuisance that he needed out of the way. The tai youkai showing up unexpectedly in Tokyo, had made a mess of his carefully laid out plans. The fact that the bastard was snooping around his father's death and the miko were not helping any.  
  
The phone call from Kouga just amplified his need to dispose of the mutt as soon as possible. Sesshomaru's interest in the little miko was not surprising but intervening at the club the way Kouga had described was. 'He was holding her as if she belonged to him' that was not good. 'Why would he, of all people, be possessive of her?' it was well known that he hated humans and that he cared for no one, save himself. It figures that the damn dog had developed a fetish the one human miko that he wanted.  
  
Naraku's crimson orbs blazed in anger, the inu youkai was too meddlesome. He had already interfered once with his fun and now he wanted his miko as well, this he could not allow that. Inutaisho had kept her from him for years and Sesshomaru was not going spoil it for him. She had been weak and untrained the last time he saw her, but now, now she was magnificent. He had known that she would be more powerful than any miko ever known and he wanted her beauty and power for himself. Removing his father from the picture for those reasons had proven difficult, but he had succeeded.  
  
He could not allow Sesshomaru to discover the secrets of the past. Inuyasha could be dealt with by Kikyou, the hanyou would not be a problem. Sesshomaru was formidable foe and he could not allow him to delve further. His father had become a nuisance and he had to deal with him, now the son had decided to follow in his foot steps. 'How ironic' his lips twisted with a knowing smirk. 'I will have to deal with the little miko as well...' a sadistic smile played across his lips as a twisted thought struck his fancy 'This will be most enjoyable... I think I will invite an old friend back to play.'  
  
His decision made, Naraku flipped his phone open and dialed a number that he hadn't in years. This will be one time the youkai's presence would be welcomed with open arms. His eyes gleamed with anticipation as a deep voice answered in annoyance.  
  
"This had better be a beautiful, naked bitch coming over to fuck me or I'm gonna kill you for waking me up this early" a deep voice snarled.  
  
Naraku ignored the vulgar greeting "How soon can you be in Tokyo? We have an old friend that needs your "special" attention. I could not in good conscience leave out the main character in this reunion" He could hear a pause as his voice and those words registered completely before continuing. "I'm sure you have missed your old job and family, they are currently waiting for your return."  
  
He heard a soft growl in response from the now wide awake youkai "There is only one "friend" we have in common and she was off limits after you got what you wanted. Inutaisho made sure of that and that's why you sent me here." His anger could be felt through the phone as he snarled "And how could I miss my family when he abandoned me and hasn't bothered with me for close to 5 years?"  
  
"Inutaisho is no longer a problem and I sent you away to protect you, now you can come home." Naraku could hear the questions before they were asked "I will explain all you do not know when you arrive. Get your ass up and on a plane, now."  
  
"Fine asshole. Who needs enemies when I have such a loving brother like you" the phone went dead signaling the end of the call.  
  
'His presence will make this most enjoyable. I will have to plan a worthy reunion for us all' his tongue traced over his fangs as his mind began to work. 'I wonder how well she remembers our little encounter...' With that in mind he knew it was time for another visit with his little miko.

* * *

Hiten stared at the offensive phone that held his brother's voice just moments ago. A vicious snarl came from his chest and lightening flashed violently outside the window. The receiver of the phone exploded, leaving nothing but dust particles floating in the air. "Fucking Naraku... He only calls when he needs something. Family my ass..."  
  
A waist-length black braid fell over his shoulder as he leapt from his bed snapping his head to the side and popping out the crick in his neck that had settled. Eyes so dark that they seemed like endless pools of hypnotic black, gleamed with barely restrained excitement. "I'm going home! AND I get to visit my luscious little Kagome... I wonder how well her body has healed and filled out over the past 5 years." He could feel himself begin to harden just at the thought of having his way with her again.  
  
The happy thought turned dark immediately as he thought of the reason he was going home in the first place. "Naraku..." the one that supposedly was his brother, or more accurately HALF brother had forced him to move to the US just keep him hidden, then forgot that he even existed. There had never been any love lost between the two but he still allowed his "brother" to call the shots, he was the brains behind the operation after all.  
  
Hiten had loved his job. He was a master at pain and torture. Hearing the whimpering and begging for mercy from his victims was amusing to him. The smell of fear was always so intoxicating and the blood, the blood was like an aphrodisiac to his senses. He could never get enough. The only one to escape death was the one little girl that had perplexed him. No matter what he did, she seemed to be able to resist and was the only one that did not die from the loss of blood or lose her mind. Then Naraku took her from him and finished what he started. Whatever it was that he had needed from her had involved one of the most powerful youkai families around and thus forced his exile.  
  
The threat was now out of the way and he could resume his position back in Japan. How he missed the business, life in the US was just too boring and the humans, well they were just plain dull. A homecoming was in order and he would make sure it would be one to never forget. He had a date already and a feral smirk spread across his lips as he made his way to the shower. "My little Kagome... I hope you missed me..."

* * *

Eyes the color of molten lava flared like the sun streaking through the night like a shooting star. Inuyasha's demon blood roared with rage at the threatening images that were displayed in his mind. His "mate" was in pain and calling to him but there was nothing he could do. He could not find her though she called to him and the fury of Hades burned in his veins to find his beloved but to no avail.  
  
He sniffed the air, trying to locate her scent but his attempts were in vain as the winds picked up and carried her scent away. A ferocious growl could be heard through the night, like an animal caged that demanded freedom. Inuyasha howled relentlessly into the night, his wrath uncontained. His mate was in fear and he could not soothe her, she was not here and his blood demanded her presence, she was not near and he could not protect her.  
  
'NO' is mind screamed at him, an order to recover his love. "NO" he verbally shouted as he slowly lost the mental battle, losing consciousness from the intense flow of his demon blood. "Kagome..." a whispered breath from his lips before everything went dark, his heart clenched at the knowledge that he had lost her.  
  
Knowledge, he felt his brother's presence, protecting his love, from the evil that had dared to try to overtake them all and torture the one he truly loved.

'NEVER...' was his last thought as he succumbed to the darkness and fell face first into the ground where his childhood home stood, tall and foreboding.

* * *

Two bodies lay entwined in a lover's embrace. One holding tightly to the other as if they were the very air that allowed them to breathe, as if their very life depended upon the other. An embrace of a love that was lost but now found and they would never let go.  
  
The other thrashed about, trying to escape a nightmare almost worse than death. Lost in the throes of a moment that did not allow weakness or would not have her give in. She fought with everything that she held within her heart but to no avail, the past could not be undone and the present might only be a nightmare that she could not escape from.

* * *

whimpers I hope this was good enough and that you likey! Will have next chappie as soon as I can! Love all of you and please review!!!!  
  
wyld 


	14. Nightmares Relived

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. WAAAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
A/N: I am really sorry that this chappie has taken so long and greatly apprieciate all of your continued support. I hope it you enjoy it and I will get the next chappie out when I can.

::HUGS & KISSES TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!:: Your reviews are greatly appreciated and everyone is hugged close to our hearts!!  
  
AND FOR THOSE THAT DIDN'T, THANK YOU ANYWAY FOR READING OUR FIC!!! 

Tagteam by wyldwolfrose and amyfushigiyugi

* * *

WARNING DEPICTIONS OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER - IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED, DO NOT READ

Chapter 14 – Nightmares Relived

Sesshomaru's anger was barely contained as he felt the turbulent emotions that had bombarded him upon his arrival to her inner most soul. He could feel her fear and pain hit him with a staggering blow as she continued struggling against her unknown captor.

The lord of the western lands knew he needed to locate the center of her spirit quickly, before she completely succumbed to the evil that had invaded her. Moving swiftly through her terrified mind was not as difficult as the last time and he continued his pursuit of her, it was almost too easy. The thought angered him that the miko would be so unprotected and easy to manipulate in this state.

He thought again about the memories he had witnessed and still could not understand the coldness and hidden rage within her heart. 'The girl in those memories was innocent, trusting and even happy. The one that now resides with in these walls is not her.' His observations over the last few days of the miko left him feeling as if he were playing the chess match from hell. 'Those memories could not be the ones that made her into the woman I now know. There's something else... Something that is missing...' She was indeed a puzzle that his youkai curiosity demanded to be solved, and he, Sesshomaru, was never one to fail. This was one game he planned on winning no matter the cost.

He was brought out of his musings the moment he felt her. A wave of pure terror slammed into him, as it pierced his very soul. Had he been in his physical state, it would have brought him to his knees. A vicious growl vibrated from his chest as his eyes tinged pink from the sheer force of it. Moving with a speed that could not matched, he tore his way through to where the core of her spirit resided. What he saw almost made him lose complete control of the demon within him.

It was the same scene he had come upon before in her mind. There she lay completely stripped of her clothes on the same bed with red silk sheets. Her wrists were in manacles and chained above her head. He looked closely at the miko lying there and realized that she was younger, not the same age as the one he knew. It was her but it wasn't, more like, it was the girl she used to be.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction as he realized that this was actually a memory and her inner being was trapped within it, living it out as if it were just happening. As if it was in fact, reality. The difference from the first time was that it had been a dream state that he could free her mind from, but in this state, he could not help her. A memory can not be changed or altered, for such had already come to pass. His own inability to help her angered him.

He could barely hold back his raging demon as he sensed the vile evil that held her entranced and knew that it had manipulated her maliciously, forcing her to live out what looked to be a nightmare worse than death. The way it had chosen to break her was one that could force her to remain in a coma state, lost forever. If he interfered, her mind could be permanently lost in the same nightmare. He had no choice but to watch until it was over, otherwise her life could be lost.

He had thought the visions he had encountered before were just a nightmare, that she had only imagined, but the knowledge that what he had witnessed before was a memory, frightened and enraged him further. 'What could have happened to taint her soul so? Why would anyone want to punish her in this way?' his mind raced as he watched in horror at the scenes displayed before him.

'Why?' Sesshomaru's agonized thoughts screamed out at the nightmare became his own. His body unconsciously tightened around her in the physical world as he held her, unable to stop what was happening within her minds eye.

* * *

Kagome's heart beat rapidly within her chest as consciousness slowly came to her. Her eyes were sluggish as she tried to comprehend the situation that malevolently intruded into her meager world.

Her hands were bound in manacles above her head as she lay nude upon a bed of red silk. Kagome's eye's widened as she took in her surroundings and instinctively knew that she was in danger. A soft chuckle from the corner of the room made the hairs on her body stand on edge from the maliciousness within its depths.

"Kagome..." the voice whispered like a slithering snake about to strike. "Kagome... do you really fear the unknown this much? I thought you were trained to be a powerful adversary, not a pitiful, whimpering child, one who would beg for their life. You disappoint me." The voice hissed.

Kagome's eyes widened at the voice and began to struggle against her restraints, but to no avail. She was afraid. She was weak, just as the voice had told her. She hadn't trained hard enough, she wasn't strong enough. This evil had waited for her and she was not prepared for its assault upon her.

She could feel defeat in her heart and cried silently, the loss of her purity could never be replaced. This evil that had attacked her so violently was after something that she was not strong enough to protect. She had been born with it within her body as she was a babe and now, she knew, this devil from hell would take it from her without remorse. She was going to die, and in the most horrendous of ways.

The sensations Sesshomaru felt radiating off her combined with the dark figure that now loomed above her made the demon lord's eyes bleed crimson with his need to protect what he now held. Had the hounds of hell tried to separate them they would have been defeated and blasted back from which they came. Yet all he could do was watch.

The demon's hard body splayed over her own naked form as she tried to buck him off, but to no avail. This youkai would get what he wanted, and every indication pointed to her, he wanted her. She was helpless, she wasn't strong enough, tears spilled from her eyes as he began to ravage and torture her body in ways that she would never have thought possible.

His claws dug into the soft flesh of her hips as his tongue lapped at the flushed skin on her body. The pain he began to inflict was almost more than she could bear as his razor sharp claws severed her flesh everywhere he touched. Her arms, breasts, thighs, then he did the vilest of deeds. His gaze sought hers as he positioned himself over her quivering limbs.

Sesshomaru's body shook with uncontrolled rage as the dark form became clearer. His muscles strained to rip into the demon he had seen before within her memories. He could feel his own fingers sliding threw her silky hair as he felt her shudder against him. He wasn't the only one seeing the evil but he could not comfort her for she would not feel it in this state.

Eyes so full of lust and malice as the heartless demon gaze roved over her bloodstained body. A grin that made her breath catch at its meaning forced her body to move violently beneath him. Her desperate cries for help echoed within the small room that held her hostage as he gripped her face.

The demon lord removed one hand from her tortured body as he griped the mattress with his now lengthened claws ripping it to shreds. Anger burned a path threw his veins just as the face of the demons was forever burned into his memory and even if he had to hunt the four corners of the earth nothing would stop him from finding the one who had hurt her and sending him to hell.

Dark eyes flashed red as the demons mouth descended upon hers, inhaling her screams as he plunged his rock hard erection deep into her core. Ripping through the barrier that proved her innocence the savage demon raped her mind and body relentlessly. Again...and again, setting a relentless, almost frantic pace to grind his hips hard against her, his entire body straining against hers as he sought release from the near-painful erection he had. His growls of satisfaction echoed within the room as her pain filled cries mingled with the darkness.

Sesshomaru didn't even grit his teeth as Kagome left a path of blood down his sides with her fingernails while within the thongs of the memory. Within the memory she had been shackles and unable to do so. Now that the demon lord knew the identity of the bastard "Hiten" the very reason for the rift between Inu Yasha and the miko, the one who had attacked her in the halls of her school. The one that would slowly die by his hands.

Hiten drove his body into her, harder, faster, his release was so near. Her muffled sobs and pleading were drowned out in his haze of lust and greed. He had never felt this kind of power over another before and it was almost addictive. He knew he would be releasing soon and knew that he had to break her spirit before he could take the jewel that resided within her body. She had to be thoroughly corrupted and weakened before he could complete his mission. The jewel had never mattered to him but his brother was insistent upon claiming it for his own, no matter the cost.

This weak little ningen was the one keeping them from their task. He would make sure to make good use of her before he let her go. She tasted too good and the power buried deep within her soul was too much for him to ignore. He had to have every ounce her, had to corrupt the purity within her heart. She would be his toy for as long as his brother allowed and he vowed to himself that he would not relent until he was the one to break her.

Sesshomaru could not hold back the bust of rage filled energy radiating from him and destroying the room they lay in leaving them untouched as her nightmare continued. He knew when he found this demon he, lord of the western land, would make him suffer 10 fold what the miko suffered and that was the only thought keeping him from blowing the entire room apart with his need for vengeance. He could still feel the hurricane force winds that had yet to settle.

Mentally using his kei he created a barrier around them lifting them and transporting them into another room. Something told him it wasn't over and she would need more time to finish the memory threw and he was helpless but to watch it out. They landed gently open a bed where he wrapped his arms around her lending her comfort he knew she could not fill. He knew the worst was yet to come.

Sharp fangs glistened in the darkness of the room as her body convulsed almost violently from the youkai's assault. Kagome's throat locked as pulled himself from her battered body "Please, Stop! It hurts!" her pleas fell upon deaf ears as the youkai smirked at her.

"You don't like this?" he purred as his clawed finger traced a path from her neck to the soft curls that hid her prior innocence. He towered over her small frame as his tongue trailed down her body, following the angry red line left behind from his claws as he tasted her heated flesh. "Your scent is intoxicating, your fear and pain are like an aphrodisiac to my senses."

Sesshomaru snarled, his chest heaving from the strain of containing his anger yet he could not look away. His eyes bled to crimson fire.

Hiten nuzzled her core, inhaling deeply and not able to hold himself back any longer, began lapping and biting at her core. She tasted heavenly. He couldn't get enough as his tongue drove deeper into her, wanting more, needing more. Her tortured cries and broken whimpers were music to his ears as he feasted upon her. The salty scent of her tears mixed his arousal almost forced his demon loose. "You are most delicious, my little miko" his voice, raw with lust, penetrated her haze filled mind as he rose above her once more.

Dark eyes tinged with red, locked with fear filled sapphire blue. An evil smirk spread across his lips as he thrust himself deeply within Kagome's already abused body and continued his assault. He fed off of her fear and pain. It delighted him to take her over and over again, just hearing her pain filled cries pushed his arousal over the edge.

* * *

Kagome's torture continued for several days as Hiten raped her body and mind mercilessly. Her once pure, unmarked body lay upon the bed covered with bruises and cuts from his claws and fangs. Dried tears stained her face as she slept fitfully, lost in her living nightmare.

She had refused him before and now, now he was making her pay. He had broken her and forcefully ripped away her innocence. Kagome knew that she would never be the same again, if he allowed her to live.

She could barely feel her body, she felt numb inside. The bright light that had shined before within her soul had been snuffed out completely. Kagome cried out at the loss and withdrew completely within herself.

'Why is this happening to me?' her question was left unanswered as her tormentor advanced upon her once more. This time she could feel the presence of another, just barely, as her clouded vision tried to focus toward the unknown aura. 'Someone is here... someone worse...' she cringed as Hiten's fingers trailed down her exposed body.

"How are you my sweet?" he leaned in and licked the tiny trails of blood that his claws had left behind. "Mmmmm... you have been so delicious..." the tone in his voice left no doubt that he wanted more. "Too bad our association must end. I would have kept you, but I my fun has ended and now, I have to let you go." His words sent a chill down her spine as she tried to scoot away from his touch.

"You're letting me go?" she rasped, knowing that was not his intention. "I want to go home..." her soft plea fell upon deaf ears as he continued to gaze at her, as if memorizing her every detail for the last time.

"Quit playing with her and get on with it!" a dark snarl broke the trance Hiten had fallen into. "We have no more time for this. You've had your fun, now cut the Shikon from her body and leave her!"

Hiten's eyes snapped towards the second figure, a low warning growl in his throat. "You'll get your fucking jewel, asshole. I was just enjoying myself for a moment longer." He turned toward her and smiled cruelly. "Goodbye my sweet" he whispered, kissing her soft lips gently for the first time.

Kagome's scream pierced the air as Hiten's claws ripped the flesh from her side just as her unknown visitor moved toward her. Her vision blurred as the welcoming darkness took her.

* * *

As the events of the next couple days had flashed before him, Sesshomaru held her tighter knowing what she was reliving within the span of moments, seemed in her mind, days. She was stronger than even she was aware of to have survived such a thing. The pain and anguish of those torturous days being pushed into a span of only moments, was too much for even the demon lord to handle witnessing. With a scream of rage the room around them was again destroyed in the blink of an eye. His chest rose with a ragged breath as he pried his rage filled mind from the blind depths of his demon fury. It was over. His conciseness took over as he was again thrown from her mind, this time, without her even knowing.

Again moving them, this time to his own private chambers, he hovered above the bed for only a moment before turning them on their sides and lowering to the bed. With his arms still wrapped around her protectively as he wondered why he cared so much but he knew, even if she fought his every effort she would not win. Her face was now relaxed and reminded him of a defenseless child. Closing his eyes Sesshomaru tightened his body around her creating a barrier to surround them as they rested. A barrier not even his brother could break.


End file.
